Myrkkyä nielevä varas
by Pohjantahti
Summary: Hän ei voisi jäädä kiinni. Ei niin millään. Jos jäisi... hän ei halunnut edes ajatella seurauksia, jotka siitä aiheutuisivat.
1. Luku 1: Myrkyn hankkiminen

A/N: Heissuli vei, minä täällä taasen~ Tällä kertaa pidemmän ficin kanssa minulle kirjoittamisen suhteen ihan oudolla parituksella ja aikakaudella ja kaikkea, mutta aivan sama : D Tähän kuuluisi itse asiassa trailerikin, mutta olen laiska enkä tyrkkää sitä nyt tähän :3

Hiljainen katu. Himmeänä hohtavat katulamput. Yksi ainoa mukulakivin päällystettyä sivukatua pitkin kävelevä mies.

Kaiken kaikkiaan mies näytti hyvinkin normaalilta. Keskipitkä, vaaleat hiukset ja hienot vaatteet, jotka kielivät siitä, että mikään tyhjätasku hän ei ollut. Kädet oli survottu taskuihin ja hän katseli ympärilleen, ihan niin kuin kulkija epäilisi jonkun seuraavan. Mutta ketään ei näkynyt. Ei kerta kaikkiaan ketään. Paitsi se yksi ruskean sävyinen kissa, joka pujahti pienelle kujalle.

Sormet puristuivat taskussa olevan ketjun ympärille. Hän ei voisi jäädä kiinni. Ei niin millään. Jos jäisi... hän ei halunnut edes ajatella seurauksia, jotka siitä aiheutuisivat. Hän istuisi loppuelämänsä vankilassa – ei. Hän petti juuri omaa maataan, varasti ihmisiltä joilta ei pitäisi. Ja maanpettureille ei ollut muuta tuomiota kuin kuolema. Etenkään hänelle, joka oli pettänyt monta muutakin ihmistä kuin vain rakkaan hallitsijansa. Kyllä hän rakasti maataan, hän rakasti Englantia. Mutta hänellä ei ollut varaa ajatella sitä.

Hän kääntyi pienemmälle kadulle. Ja jälleen pienemmälle. Kunnes lopulta mies saattoi kadota lähes kokonaan. Jos joku häntä oli seurannut, se joku oli todennäköisesti jo eksynyt. Mutkitellen hän päätyi lopulta pääkadulle, kuitenkin kauas linnasta. Täällä ihmisiä sentään liikkui, vaikkakin vain muutamia.

Pääkadun varrella oli pieni, vaikkakin hieno putiikki. Ovi oli ollut jo useita tunteja kiinni, mutta ei mies sinne suunnannutkaan. Sen sijaan hän asteli sen sivulle, pienelle sivuovelle. Nyrkki iskeytyi siihen muutaman kerran. Tuntui kuin olisi kulunut useampi minuutti, mutta odottavan aika on pitkä. Luultavasti meni vain muutamiakymmeniä sekunteja. Sitten oven lukko napsahti auki, eikä mies jäänyt odottamaan, että ovi avattaisiin sen paremmin. Sen sijaan hän tarttui itse kahvaan ja vetäisi sen auki.

Sen takana seisova yhtälailla vaaleahiuksinen mies sai väistyä, kun tämä aavistuksen lyhyempi astui sisään, tuupaisten toisen syrjään, ennen kuin vetäisi oven kiinni perästään. Kuului hiljainen naksahdus ja ovi oli jälleen lukossa.

''Mon cheri'', oven avannut, ranskalaisittain lausuva mies huokaisi. ''Oletko sinä koskaan ajatellut, että myös minä tarvitsen uneni?''

Lyhyempi mulkaisi tätä. Vihreissä silmissä hehkui ärtymys, jonka jo toisen ensimmäiset sanat onnistuivat aiheuttamaan. Hän tiesi varsin hyvin, ettei häirinnyt Francista. Tämä oli täysissä pukeissa, valkoinen kasvosuoja kaulallaan. Oli ollut varmaan vain tekemässä litkujaan.

''Turpa umpeen'', tälle ärähdettiin. ''Anna nyt vain se pullo, niin minä voin häipyä.''

Francis pudisteli päätään.

''Arthur, Arthur...'', voi kuinka hän vihasikaan sitä kun ranskalainen lausui hänen nimensä tuohon tapaan. ''Minä en tajua miten ihmiset sanovat sinua herrasmieheksi, kun olet noin kylmä.''

Tämä Arthuriksi puhuteltu mies puristi toisen kätensä nyrkkiin. Miten toinen osasikaan olla noin ärsyttävä? Mitä hän oli tehnyt saadakseen moisen kauppakumppanin? Kyllä, hän oli tehnyt paljonkin. Mutta silti! Vaikka kuinka rikollinen olikin, ei hän nyt sentään niin paha ollut. Vaikka oli kuitenkin.

Britti oli jo avaamassa suutaan, kun Francis painoi toisen kätensä etusormen hänen huulileen, estäen sanojen ulos tulemisen. Käsi tosin läimäistiin nopeasti kauemmas.

''Noh noh, kerro nyt mitä tällä kertaa'', Francis vaati, hymyillen sitä kaupungin naisten mielestä niin viehättävää hymyään. Hymyä, jota tämä hymyili jokaiselle naiselle ja jotka olivat niin helposti kiedottavissa ranskalaisen sormen ympärille. Jos Arthurilta kysyttiin, koko mies oli irvokas hymyineen, epäsoveliaine puheineen ja aksentteineen.

''En minä nyt _sinuun_ voi luottaa!'' Arthur kivahti.

Hän ei todellakaan kertoisi mokomalle ranskalaiselle yhtään mitään. Muista keikoista ehkä, mutta ei todellakaan tästä. Tämä oli riskialtista ja jos toinen puhuisi ohi suunsa... Arthur ei edes halunnut ajatella sitä vaihtoehtoa.

''Onko sinulla muka vaihtoehtoja?'' Francis kysyi sitä ainaista, viettelevää hymyään hymyillen. ''Minä voisin hetkenä minä hyvänsä lopettaa tämän meidän pienen... diilimme. Mutta sitähän sinä et halua, ethän, mon cheri?''

Mokomalla oli otsaa! Arthur tukehduttaisi tämän omiin litkuihinsa vielä jonain päivänä! Mutta ei nyt. Mokoma hajuvesien nuuhkija... Britin harmiksi se vain sattui olemaan Francis joka valmisti kaupungin parhaimpien parfyymien – ei, tietenkään hän ei itse ollut kokeillut, huhut vain leviävät – lisäksi myös parhaat myrkyt. Ja hän ei saisi siihen hätään Francista korvattua.

Arthurin kasvoille kuitenkin kohosi kapea virne. Kun sormet jälleen hamusivat taskussa olevaa ketjua hän tunsi ylpeyttä. Kuka tahansa ei kykenisi samaan mihin hän.

''Varastin kuningashuoneelta'', britti tokaisi.

Ääni oli arkipäiväinen. Aivan kuin hän olisi sanonut ''Olin juomassa teetä'' tai ''Kävin kaupassa''. Mutta itsetyytyväinen hymy oli jotain muuta.

Sanat saivat Franciksen hymyn vaihtumaan tyrmistykseen. Iho kalpeni, hän näytti lähestulkoon sairaalta. Vaikkakin, Arhurin mielestä ranskalainen oli aina sairas. Henkisesti ainakin.

''Sinä mitä!'' hän kysyi, suorastaan huudahti, äänestä kuultaen selkeä järkytys. ''Sinä, sinä...''

''Tein vuosisadan merkittävimmän, suurimman, taidokkaimman, nerokkaimman, mahtavimman ja unohtumattomimman rikoksen'', britti jatkoi.

Hän aloitti arkipäiväiseen sävyyn, mutta loppua kohden hymyn ylpeys tarttui siihenkin. Hän oli tosiaan varastanut kuningashuoneelta ja selvinnyt siitä.

Aivan kuin Franciksen järkytys ei olisi ollut tarpeeksi, Arthur tarttui kunnolla kiinni ketjuun ja veti sen esiin taskustaan. Hän ei todellakaan luottanut ranskalaiseen, mutta mieleen kumpusi outo tunne siitä, että hän selviäisi kaikesta. Ja ei ranskalainen häntä paljastaisi, tämä joutuisi muuten itsekin hirsipuuhun tai vähintään vankilaan, kun hänen hämärämmät sivubisnekset selviäisivät koko Lontoolle.

Ketju jota Arthur sormissaan piteli oli selkeää kultaa ja siinä roikkui kapussi, johon oli kiinnitetty sinisen ja violetin erisävyissä loistava jalokivi. Arvokas se selvästi oli ja juuri se koru, jonka vieminen herättäisi eniten huomiota.

''Onko tuo se minkä kuvittelen sen olevan...?'' ranskalainen kysyi.

Nyt miehen äänessä ei ollut enää pelkkää järkytystä. Siihen hiipi myös ripaus pelkoa, kuin mausteeksi mieltä jäytävän keiton sekaan. Hän ei ollut oikeasti auttamassa Arthuria, eihän? Vaikka kyllähän hän tiesi, että oli pakko.

''Onpa hyvinkin'', Arthur naurahti.

Hän kietoi korun nyrkkinsä sisään, varoen kaunista jalokiveä ja laski sen sitten varoen takkinsa taskun pohjalle.

''Kannattaisiko sinun alkaa etsimään kuuluisaa järjen ääntä?'' Francis kysyi. Äänensävy ei ollut ranskalaiselle ollenkaan ominainen. Se oli tiukka, vaikka tämän sekalaiset tunteet toivat siihen edelleen säväyksensä. ''Kohtuus kaikessa, sanotaan...''

Francis näytti siltä kuin olisi vielä halunnut sanoa jotain, mutta hänelle ei suotu mahdollisuutta. Arthurin ylpeys muuttui jälleen ärtymykseen.

''No, anna nyt vain se litku niin minäkin pääsen tästä!'' hän ärähti. ''Minä en jää kiinni ja sinulle ja sinun pienelle, löyhkäävälle murjullesi jota sinä kaupaksi kutsut ei koidu mitään ongelmia!''

Tämä sai ranskalaiseen vauhtia. Aivan kuin hän olisi odottanut britin tuloa jo aiemmin, hän otti käteensä pienen pullon takanaan olevalta pöydältä. Hän käsitteli sitä varoen, varmistaen ettei se putoa ja säry. Sen sisällä kimalteleva läpinäkyvä neste näytti aivan vedeltä, mutta sitä se ei arvatenkaan ollut.

''Olekin varovainen sen kanssa, mon cheri'',Francis muistutti, yrittäen koko ajan mielessään rauhoitella itseään.

''Minä en ole mikään viisi vuotias'', Arthur murahti.

Hän ojensi kättään ja Francis laski pullon sille. Tämän jälkeen hän painoi vielä huulensa nuoremman miehen molemmille poskille, ranskalainen kun oli, vaikka saikin eleestään vastaukseksi vain huudon ja lyönnin kasvoille.

Aamu ei todellakaan valjennut rauhallisissa merkeissä. Eräs kansleri löydettiin kuolleena, ilmeisesti viskiinsä tukehtuneena. Ja vain kaksi miestä tiesivät, että tämä oli todellisuudessa tilannut eräältä varkaalta hyvin arvokkaan korun. Kenenkään tietämättä Arthurin varastama riipus päätyi välittäjälle, joka lähti viemään sitä kohti mannerEurooppaa.

Mutta kohutuimpina kaikista oli puheenaihe, joka puhuttaisi ihmisiä vielä pitkään.

Joku kelvoton retku oli onnistunut anastamaan hänen majesteettinsa kauniin tyttären arvokkaimman riipuksen, jonka neidon tuleva aviomies oli tälle lahjaksi matkoiltaan tuonut.


	2. Luku 2: Myrkyn mittailu

**A/N **Ja ei niin pitkä kakkososa. Tää on ennemminkin tällainen väliin tuleva ''turha'' osa, jonka on tarkoitus vain hidastaa asioiden kulkua : D Ja olen yrittänyt kirjoitusvirheitä korjailla sieltä.

-.-

Arthurille aamu valkeni aivan normaalina. Hän eräsi aikaisin, väsyneenä ja lievästi ärtyneenä. Mutta hän ei herännyt muutamaa tuntia sitten maansa pettäneenä varkaana, ehei. Hän heräsi tavallisena, vaikkakin varsin rikkaana ihmisenä, joka rakasti maataan yli kaiken. Kyllähän hän rakastikin, ei sitä ollut kieltäminen. Mutta omaa ideologiaansa ei aina saattanut laittaa etusijalle.

Suuri makuuhuone tuntui oudon tyhjältä, vaikkei Arthur ennen moiseen ollut edes kiinnittänyt huomiota. Mutta tottahan se oli, että tietyllä tasolla huone oli hänelle aivan liian suuri, niin ylpeä kuin hän siitä olikin. Seinillä oli kauniit, vaaleat tapetit joissa kiemurteli kultaisen sävyisiä ruusuja. Yhdellä seinustalla oli lukuisia vaatekaappeja, kaiken kaikkiaan kuusi kappaletta. Tuntui siltä, että siinä huoneessa oli kaikki mitä normaali ihminen taloonsa vaati – keittiötä lukuun ottamatta. Eniten Arthur kuitenkin rakasti pientä teenurkkaustaan. Sen valkoista pöytää joka seisoi kullattujen jalkojensa varassa ja yhtä lailla osittain kullattuja valkoisia tuoleja, joissa oli kauniit, kermanväriset pehmustetyynyt. Se oli suoraan huoneen suurimman ikkunan edessä ja sen pöydän ääressä britti nautti monesti teensä ja aamupalansa lehteä lukien.

Vaikkei hän ollutkaan nukkunut kuin pari tuntia, ei ollut loppujen lopuksi mikään ongelma nousta ylös. Paksut verhot olivat edelleen ikkunoiden edessä, mikä kieli varhaisesta ajankohdasta. Yksikään palvelijattarista ei ollut vielä saapunut paikalle. Athur asteli yhdelle ikkunoista ja raotti verhoa aavistuksen. Suuren talon toisesta kerroksesta oli hyvät näkymät sille avaralle, varakkaalle asuinalueelle. Hänen talonsa edessä oli aina se sama nuori poika kaupustelemassa sanomalehtiä. Nyt britti kuitenkin pisti merkille sen, että tämän ympärillä parveili hieman normaalia enemmän ihmisiä. Ja se oli saavutus se, kun otti huomioon kuinka monelle jaettiin aamulla lehti sillä alueella. Moinen ihmismäärä kieli vain jostain suuremmasta uutisesta. Eikä Arthurin oikeastaan tarvitsisi kauaa arvailla mikä se oli.

Vihreiden silmien katse kiinnittyi laajalla pihamaalla oleskelevaan Alfrediin ja tämän varsin saman näköiseen kaksoisveljeen. Arthur ei koskaan tajunnut miten hän ei saanut toisen nimeä päähänsä. Mathias? Ei, ei se se ollut. Molemmat pojista olivat kuudentoista kesäisiä, vaikka etenkin Alfred käyttäytyikin kuin kaksi kertaa nuorempi. Kaksoset olivat Arthurille kaukaisempaa sukua ja hän oli muutamia vuosia sitten tarjoutunut ottamaan nämä kattonsa alle kun näiden vanhemmat olivat menehtyneet. Eikä hän päätöstään katunut, vaikka joskus saattoikin siltä vaikuttaa. Itse asiassa jopa aika usein.

Britti ei tiennyt miksi, mutta nuo eivät olleet ainoita, jotka hän oli hoteisiinsa ottanut. Arthurin kartanomaisessa talossa asui myös hänen nuorin veljensä Peter, jota kukaan muu veljeksistä ei olisi huolehtinut mukaansa. Ja Michelle, joka oli kuin sattuman kaupalla sukua sekä hänelle, että Francikselle.

Ovelta kuului muutama hiljainen koputus, joka sai Arthurin havahtumaan takaisin todellisuuteen omasta maailmastaan.

''Sisään'', hän vastasi tähän nopeasti, vaikkakin rauhallisella sävyllä. Äänestä kuitenkin kuuli selkeästi, että hän oli vasta herännyt, sillä siinä ei ollut sitä perinteistä särmää.

Ovi olisi luultavasti avautunut ilman kehotustakin, mutta Arthur näki paljon kohteliaammaksi vastata, kun hän kerta hereillä oli.

Tummaa puuta oleva ovi raottui ensin, ennen kuin avautui kokonaan. Vaaleahiuksisen, nuoren palvelijan eleissä oli jotain, joka viittasi arkuuteen. Aivan, tyttö – Lilikö se oli? - taisi olla se uusi, jonka hän vasta pari viikkoa sitten oli palkannut erään toisen lopetettua raskautensa vuoksi. Tyttö oli kieltämättä sievä, mutta kovin moni ei tätä ääneen sanonut. Jokainen taisi hieman pelätä, että tämän vartijana toimiva veli ymmärtäisi asian väärällä tavalla. Se ei olisi ensimmäinen kerta, kun Vash hyökkäisi jonkun kimppuun.

''Hy-hyvää huomenta herra Kirkland'', Lili sanoi hieman arkeillen, niiaten sitten pienesti. ''Olettekin jo hereillä. Toin aamiaisenne.''

Pian Arthur tajusi hymyilevänsä. Kapeasti, mutta hänelle harvinaisen lämpimästi.

''Hyvää huomenta, Lili'', hän tervehti kohteliaasti takaisin. Olisi ollut paljon ominaisempaa kutsua toista neiti Zwingliksi tai jotain, mutta jo kauan ennen kuin tämä oli hakeutunut töihin hänelle, he olivat tehneet sinuttelukaupat. Vaikka olikin oletettavaa, että töissä toinen puhutteli häntä kohteliaasti, eikä Arthur kehdannut häntä alkaa korjaamaan. ''Laske tarjoitin vain pöydälle.''

Sivusilmällään hän huomasi myös tytön mukana olevan sanomalehden. Sen parin viikon aikana taisi olla ensimmäinen kerta, kun Lili teki tätä. Eli joku siis oli luultavimmin neuvonut häntä ottamaan sen mukaansa, mitä luultavimmin Elizaveta. Lili laski tarjottimen keveästi pöydälle ja sanomalehden sen viereen. Tämän jälkeen hän soi pienen, kysyvän katseen Arthurille, aivan kuin kysyäkseen tarvitsiko hän muuta. Ja britti tyytyi vain viittaamaan kädellään kohti ovea.

Kun Lili oli poistunut, Arthur suuntasi kylpyhuoneeseen, jossa hän otti suhteellisen lyhyen, mutta sitäkin rentouttavamman kylvyn. Ammeesta noustuaan ja veden laskettuaan hän kuivasi hiuksensa pyyhkeeseen, ennen kuin kietoi sen lantionsa ympärille ja asteli vaatekaappiensa luokse. Hiukset edelleen vettä tihkuen hän otti esiin tummat, suorat housut ja valkoisen kauluspaidan. Kaulaan hän sitoi pitsisen, valkoisen huivin.

Vasta tämän jälkeen hän istahti toiselle tuoleista ja nosti teekuppinsa käteen. Juoma oli tuotu ilmeisesti mahdollisimman kuumana, niin että nyt se oli jähtynyt juuri sopivasti. Teestä Arthur maistoi pienen maitotilkan, aavistuksen hunajaista makua sekä sitruunan, joka tavallaan sitoi kaiken yhteen. Teetä hämmennellessään hän avasti toisella kädellään juuri tuodun, aamuisen sanomalehden. Hän ei ollut lainkaan yllättynyt siitä, että heti etusivulla ilmoitettiin suurin otsikoin hänen eilisestä ryöstöstään ja juttui jatkui myös seuraaville sivuille. Suupielet kohosivat itsetyytyväiseen hymyyn, kun lehdessä ilmoitettiin, että tietoa tämän röyhkeän rikoksen tekijästä ei ollut. Hän luki sivut yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen, kuin varmistuakseen siitä, ettei hänestä ollut pienintäkään vihjausta.

Muuten lehdessä ei sitten ollutkaan mitään. Ellei laskettu kansleri Brownin kuolemaa, josta Arthur yhtälailla oli ollut tietoinen. Hänelle ei koskaan selvinnyt mitä mies oli varkaudella hakenut, mutta ainakaan tämä ei ollut sitä enää paljastamassa. Koru oli turvallisesti hänen välittäjänsä hyppysissä ja hän saattoi mennä takuuseen siitä, ettei se mies suutaan avaisi. Jos avaisi, se olisi loppu myös hänen bisneksilleen. Samoin oli mainintaa herrä ja rouva Heatherin liikkeen konkurssista – mistä Arthur oli tavallaan hyvin harmissaan. Vanha pariskunta kun teki hänen maulleen sopivat teet, joita parempia sai etsiä. Ilmeisesti kovin moni muu ei ollut samaa mieltä.

Syötyään pienen, mutta täyttävän aamiaisensa, nautittuaan aamuteensä ja selailtuaan lehtensä, Arthur nousi seisomaan. Hän jätti huoneensa siihen kuntoon; sängyn petaamattomaksi, verhot kiinni ja aamiaistarjottimen pöydälle. Ei hän pinnallinen ollut, eikä laiskakaan. Hänellä vain oli selkeä, määrätietoinen käsitys siitä mikä oli palvelijoiden tehtävä ja mistä hän näille maksoi. Ja siihen kuuluivat myös ne pienet askareet, jotka eivät juuri vaatineet jaksamista.

Askeleet suuntautuivat ensin käytävään ja sen puisia, koristeisia portaita pitkin alakertaan. Oli harvinaista, että se talo oli hiljainen. Alfredin veljeä lukuun ottamatta jokainen kun oli varsin suulas tapaus ja ainoastaan Michelle oli sitä positiivisessa mielessä.

Se autuas, toivottu hiljaisuus ei kestänyt kauaa. Pian pääovelta alkoi kuulua ryhminää ja iloista, kovaäänistä ja jossain määrin ärsyttävää yksipuolista puhetta. Alfredin äänen vain tunnisti pitkänkin matkan päästä.

''Pah, ne typerykset hukkaavat itsensäkin eivätkä jäljittäisi edes karkkivarasta! Ne tarvitsisivat minun kaltaistani sankaria sen varkaan kiinni saamiseen! Miksi ne edes ovat niin vihaisia yhden korun takia? Ja vielä ruman sellaisen! Minä vain en tajua niitä...''

Kieltämättä Alfredin yksinpuhelu sai Arthurin hymähtämään, mutta poikien ilmaantuessa aulaan hänen kasvonsa kivettyivät ärtyneiksi. Sitä ne tuntuivat vähän väliä olevan, mutta nyt normaalia enemmän.

''...kauheita hienohelmoja... Ai hei Artie, sinäkin vaivauduit nousemaan ylös!''

Jokin isoveljellinen puoli Arthurissa olisi halunnut antaa suunpielten kohota hieman turhautuneeseen hymyyn, jonka Alfredin hymy ja epäsoveliaat, töykeät puheet aiheuttivat. Mutta hän piti ilmeensä kovettuneena.

''Alfred, mitä minä olen sanonut tuon ''Artien'' käyttämisestä?'' britti tivasi välittömästi. ''Se on Arthur. Se ei voi olla niin vaikeaa.''

Alfredin hymy ei kadonnut minnekään, poika vain naurahti. ''Mutta kun Arthur saa sinut kuulostamaan vanhalta, kärttyiseltä ukolta. Tosin, sitähän sinä olet!''

''Sinun pitäisi opetella ottamaan asiat hieman vakavammin ja puhumaan sivistyneesti'', vanhempi mies ilmoitti ilmeisen tyytymättömänä. ''Sinun ei etenkään tulisi puhua tuohon sävyyn Hänen majesteettiaan kohdanneesta onnettomuudesta! Moinen rikos on törkeä ja sen tekijä pitäisi saada kiinni niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista.''

Ironista, sitä britin sanat toden totta olivat. Ne eivät tulisi saamaan häntä ikinä kiinni, eikä se kyllä vaivannut häntä millään tasolla. Mutta jotenkin noin hän olisi syyttömänä sanonut.

Alfred mutristi aavituksen huuliaan.

''En minä edes puhunut mitenkään epäkohteliaasti! Minähän vain sanoin että ne idiootit eivät tule saamaan ketään kiinni vaikka syyllinen myöntäisi tekonsa niiden nenän edessä ja...''

''Alfred!''

''Al... Arthur on oikeassa... Sinun pitäisi...'', toinen veljeksistä – Matthew! Kyllä, Matthew se oli – sanoi Alfredille.

''Joo joo! ...Mutta eivät ne siltikään ketään kiinni saa...''

-.-

Seuraavat pari päivää kuluivat... No, yllättävän normaalisti. Mitä nyt koko Lontoo kohisi kuningasperhettä kohdanneesta ryöstöstä. Arthur oli kieltämättä tyytyväinen itseensä, kun koko ajan ilmoiteltiin siitä, että rikollinen oli napattu. Vaan hänpä oli yhä vapaalla jalalla, eikä kukaan ilmeisesti edes vaikuttanut epäilevän häntä. Vähän väliä hänen päänsä kuitenkin valtasi pieni epäluulo siitä, että ehkä Francis kielisi hänestä. Toinen oli epäluotettava, kyllähän hän sen tiesi. Tässä tapauksessa oli ehkä ollut virhe myrkyttää se kansleri ranskalaisen litkuilla. Mutta muuta vaihtoehtoa ei ollut. Mies olisi saattanut vielä paljastaa hänet, todennäköisesti olisi paljastanutkin.

Arthurin pilvilinnat haihtuivat sinä aurinkoisena lauantai aamuna, jona koko viikon jatkunut sade viimein taukosi.

Hän käveli pääkadulla, väistellen maahan muodostuneita vesilammikoita. Ei hänellä mitään asiaa minnekään ollut, pääasiassahan hän oli siellä vain kävely tarkoituksessa. Ottamassa hieman taukoa silmille hyppivästä Peteristä.

Vash Zwingli oli kaupungissa varsin arvostettu pankkiiri. Nuori, rikas, naisten silmissä varsin miellyttävän näköinen ja vieläpä se mies, joka todennäköisesti jonain päivänä nousisi keskuspankin johtoon. Arthur oli usein ollut tekemisissä hänen kanssaan, hän kun joutui vierailemaan usein pankissa palkkioitaan viemässä. Rahat prinsessan korusta hän oli vienyt sinne vain päivää aikaisemmin. Joka kerta hän sanoi Zwingille rikkaan perheensä lähettäneen rahaa. Lisäksi hän puhui usein sveitsiläismiehen kanssa vapaa-ajallaan. Työskentelihän tämän sisko hänelle ja mies oli kieltämättä ylisuojelevainen ja etenkin myöhäisinä ajankohtina hän omatoimisesti haki siskonsa töistä. Arthur ei edes tiennyt miksi Lili teki töitä – eihän tämän olisi tarvinnut, kiitos veljensä rahojen.

Sinä päivänä Zwingli käveli häntä vastaan kaupungilla. Tämä harvoin piti vapaapäiviä tai taukoa töistään, joten miehen näkeminen sinällänsä oli yllättävää. Lisäksi tästä näki selvästi, että hän oli halunnut puhua Arthurin kanssa, sveitsiläinen kun pysäytti hänet välittömästi astumalla britin eteen.

''Ah, herra Zwingli'', Arthur lausahti aavistuksen hämmentyneenä. ''Hyvää päivää.''

''Kuule, Kirkland'', sveitsiläinen kuitenkin sanoi vaivautumatta tervehtimään. Tämän äänensävystä ja ilmeestä paistoi selvästi, että viisaamman olisi parempi juosta karkuun. Mutta eihän Arthur ollut viisas ja hän tiesi, että sellainen toisen yleisilme vain sattui olemaan.

''Minä en yleensä ilmoittaisi tästä mitään. Mutta Lili uskoo vakaasti että sinulla ei ole mitään tekemistä asian kanssa – mitä minä en tavallaan ymmärrä'', Zwingli aloitti, saaden Arthurin varsin vaikuttavan kokoiset kulmakarvat kohoamaan aavituksen. ''Ludwig Beildschmidt kävi tänään pankissa poliisin töissä. Ja kuningattaren suostumuksella hän otti asiakseen tarkistaa kaikki rahan siirrot viimeisen parin päivän aikana. Ja häntä kiinnosti suuresti sinun eilinen siirtosi.''

Tämä sai Arthurin ilmeen värähtämään aavistuksen. Miten hän saattoikaan olla niin typerä? Hän oli vienyt pankkiin vain puolet rahoista mutta silti... summa oli huomattavan suuri. Ja nuoremmalla Beildschmidillä oli pelottava maine. Tosin... eihän häntä voisi pelkästään tuon perusteella epäillä? Ei, ei tietenkään.

''Joten kannattaa varoa'', Zwingli totesi astuen hänen ohitseen. ''Hän saattaa tulla käymään.''

Näiden sanojen myötä mies lähti harppomaan eteenpäin, jättäen Arthurn seisomaan niille sijoilleen ristiriitaisten ajatustensa kanssa.


	3. Luku 3: Korkin avaaminen

Jälleen kului pari rauhallista päivää. Toki pieni huoli kolkutti Arthurin rintaa, mutta hän ei antanut sen ottaa valtaa itsestään. Ehkä se ei ollut kauhean hänen tapaistaan olla niin rauhallinen sen kaltaisessa tilanteessa. Mutta hän oli ennenkin ollut lähellä kiinni jäämistä – eikä tämä hänen mielestään ollut edes kauhean lähellä. Pankki oli Lontoon suurin, eiköhän parin päivän sisään tullut muitakin suuria talletuksia. Ei hänen pitäisi huolehtia, etenkään kun kukaan ei ollut edes käynyt kuulustelemassa häntä.

Se päivä oli vain päivä muiden joukossa. Siinä ei ollut mitään erityistä. Ainakin aamusta se vaikutti vielä siltä. Alfred, Matthew ja Peter olivat kaikki koulussa, hän oli kotona kaksin Michellen kanssa. Normaalisti hän olisi vaatinut myös tytön menoa kouluun, mutta tämän opettajalle oli tullut jokin – eikä tämän pieni tyttökoulut ollut saanut sijaista. Ainakin näin Arthur asian oli käsittänyt.

Hänen oli pakko myöntää, että hän ehkä nautti Michellen seurasta enemmän kuin muiden. Ehkä syynä oli tämän seurallisuus – olihan Alfredkin puhelias, mutta tämän kanssa ei saanut aikaan järkevää keskustelua.

Hetki sitten tyttö oli kadonnut keittiöön, ilmoittanut keittävänsä teetä. Postinjakamisessa oli sinä päivänä ollut jokin häiriö ja lehti oli tullut vasta kellon lyödessä kymmentä perinteisen kuuden sijaan. Arthur oli istunut juuri olohuoneen sohvalle ja nostanut lehden käteensä, huomaten heti syyn täälle. Etusivulla oli suuri juttu, jonka aiheena oli hänen viikon takainen varkautensa. Siinä ei sinällänsä ollut mitään ihmeellistä, mutta teksti sai Arthurin aivoissa aikaan järkytyksen.

_...Viime viikon loppupuolella arvoisalta prinsessalta törkeästi ryöstetty kallisarvoinen koru on löytynyt. Paikka ei voisi olla yllättävämpi, se nimittäin nähtiin roikkumassa Ranskan kuningattaren kaulassa. Koru on varmasti sama, sillä sen erikoiset, ainutlaatuiset kuvioinnit ovat täysin yhtenäiset ja..._

_...Ranskan kuningasperheen toiseksi vanhin poika, joka mitä ilmeisemmin on korun äidilleen antanut kieltää varkauden. Puolustelu kuitenkin on ilmeisen turhaa, sillä muutoin koru ei olisi millään voinut päätyä Ranskan kuningattaren kaulaan..._

_...Arvostettu kuningasperheemme ei ole vielä suostunut kommentoimaan asiaa. Linnan korkeiden virkamiesten kesken on kuitenkin liikkunut huhua siitä, että tämä voi vielä päätyä suurempiin konflikteihin..._

_...Viranomaiset jatkavat jutun selvittelyä ja tapauksen tutkintaa johta herra Beildschmidt mainitsi, että he alkavat käydä kaikki epäilyksiä aiheuttaneet läpi..._

Juttu oli pitkä, koko sivun suuruinen. Ja lisäksi siinä oli sanomalehdissä vielä varsin harvinainen ilmestys – valokuva. Värittömästä, sumeastakin otoksesta Arthur tunnisti korun jota oli vain viikkoa aiemmin pidellyt hyppysissään. Mitä se oli? Hän ei käsittänyt mitään. Sormet puristuivat lehden ympäri, rypistäen sen kulman. Miten? Miksi? Mitä? Kysymykset pyörivät hänen päässään vailla vastauksia. Se helvetin... Välittäjä. Se samainen mies jonka kanssa hän oli toiminut yhteistyössä vuosia oli nyt saanut aikaan jotain tällaista. Aina, hän oli aina kysynyt minne hänen varastamansa kalleudet päätyvät, ja ainakin oletuksien mukaisesti hän oli aina saanut rehellisen vastauksen. Mutta nyt... Hänelle oli valehdeltu päin naamaa.

''Arthur...?'' Michellen ääni kuului keittiön ovelta.

Katseensa kääntäessään Arthur tavoitti toisen tummat, huolen värjäämät silmät. Tyttö seisoi oven suussa tarjotin käsissään. Sen päällä höyrysi kaksi posliinista teekuppia. Niiden viereen oli asetettu lautanen, jolla oli skonssi ja pari keksiä.

''Olethan sinä kunnossa?'' tämä kysyi. ''Näytät kalpealta.''

Arthur soi tälle kapean, pakotetun hymyn. Siinä ei ollut lainkaan sitä perinteistä lämpöä jota hän niin kutsutuille sisaruksilleen yleensä osoitti. Vaikka hyvä yritys sekin oli.

''Toki. Ylireagoin vain hieman. Joku sitten osaa olla röyhkeä'', hän totesi vilkaisen merkitsevästi lehteä. ''Ei sinun tarvitse huolehtia.

Michelle tyytyi vain nyökkäämään ja loihti itsekin kasvoilleen pienen hymyn. Arthur puolestaan taitteli lehtensä siististi ja laski sen sitten sohvalle viereensä, jotta Michelle saattoi laskea kantamansa tarjottimen pöydälle.

Hetken aikaa he molemmat istuivat paikoillaan teekuppeja käsissään pidellen, Michellen nakertaessa keksiä ja Arthurin nostaessa skonssin käteensä. Michelle oli ihminen, jota jopa Arthur osasi lukea kuin avointa kirjaa, vaikka yleensä hänen ajatustensa kulku oli jollain aivan toisella tasolla muihin nähden. Nytkin tästä säteili selvästi, että tytöllä oli jotain mielellään. Mutta Arthur ei herrasmiehenä tohtinut kysyä mitä. Ei niin, että sille kysymiselle olisi edes ollut tarvetta, Michelle nimittäin avasi suunsa pian aivan omatoimisesti.

''Tuota...'', hän sanoi hieman takellellen, saaden miehen kohottamaan kulmiaan. ''Oletko suunnitellut tälle päivälle mitään?''

Arthur nielaisi juuri suuhunsa puraisemansa skonssin palasen ja hörppäsi hieman yhä kuumaa teetä päälle. ''En. En ainakaan juuri nyt keksi mitään. Onko sinulla jotain mielessäsi?''

Michelle selkeästi epäröi hetken. Aivan kuin tämän ehdotus olisi ollut kovinkin arkaluontoinen. Hetken hiljaisuuden aikana jonkin asteinen mielenkiinto kuitenkin heräsi Arthurin sisällä.

''Minä ajattelin... Lähtisitkö sinä minun kanssani Franciksen luokse?'' tyttö kysyi lopulta.

Kyllähän Arthur tiesi, että Michelle oli hyvissä väleissa ranskalaiseen. Ja miksei olisi? Olihan tuo kieltämättä ihan vie- Ei, ei ole, britti kiirehti korjaamaan ajatuksensa. Francis oli vain pervo, hävytön, idioottimainen naistennaurattaja, jonka naamaa ei kestänyt katsella. Mutta jonka kanssa Arthur harmikseen joutui olemaan tekemisissä aivan liikaa.

''Mistä tämä ajatus?'' Arthur kysäisi, hörpäten jälleen teetään.

''Hän lupasi tehdä parfyymin syntymäpäivälahjaksi'', Michelle vastasi. ''Tietenkään sinun ei _tarvitse_ tulla mukaan, ajattelin vain että...''

''Ei, voin minä tulla aivan hyvin'', vaaleahiuksinen keskeytti, saaden Michellen kasvoille nousemaan hämmentyneen ilmeen, ja sitten leveän hymyn.

Tietenkään ei vain Michellen vuoksi. Ajatus oli pyörinyt hänen päässään jo pari päivää. Jos tarve vaatisi, lavertelisiko Francis? Asia oli häirinnyt häntä, mutta tämä sai sen todella vaivaamaan. Toisella olisi syynsä pitää sanaisa arkkunsa tukossa, mutta... Hänen piti varmistaa asia itse.

Kun Big Ben kauempana löi kahtatoista, lähtivät Arthur ja Michelle viimein matkaan. Arthur itse oli vetänyt päälleen vielä ruskean takkinsa, vaikkei ulkona edes ollut kauhean kylmä. Michelle puolestaan oli hetkeä aiemmin kammannut hiuksensa toistamiseen ja sitonut ne kahdella hempeän vaaleanpunaisella nauhalla molemmin puolin päätään. Jos ei olisi paremmin tiennyt, kaksikkoa olisi voinut siinä vieretysten astellessaan luulla jopa pariksi.

''Eihän tästä oikeasti ole vaivaa?'' Michelle kysyi, kun he alkoivat saavuttaa keskustaa. ''Minä tiedän että sinä et kauheasti pidä Franciksesta...''

''Ei, ei tästä ole vaivaa'', Arthur totesi. ''Enköhän minä siedä hetken aikaa sitä itsekeskeistä naistennaurattajaa.''

Michelle antoi pienen, haikean sävyn kivuta ilmeeseensä. Kyllä Arthur varmasti tiesi, että tavallaan hän viihtyi enemmän ranskalaisen seurassa. Hän tiesi että englantilainen oli jopa aavistuksen verran kateellinen siitä. Tietenkin hän oli kiitollinen siitä, että Arthur antoi hänen asua luonaan, oman kattonsa alla. Mutta Franciksen kanssa oli helpompi puhua, Arthur kun tuntui aina välillä käyttäytyvän... No, liian suojelevasti. Kun taas Francis joka oli hänen tavoin ulkomaalainen oli kuin veli jota hänellä ei koskaan todellisuudessa ollut.

Kului vielä hetki ennen kuin he saavuttivat Franciksen liikkeen. Nopealla silmäyksellä ikkunasta saattoi kertoa, että he olisivat sillä hetkellä ainoat asiakkaat, mikä oli hyvin harvinaista. Arthur hyvin harvoin käytti liikkeen pääovea ja sen vuoksi hän jopa hieman hätkähti kelloa, joka kilahti sen yläpuolella oven avautuessa.

Heti sen kilahtaessa Francis ilmaantui takahuoneesta sädehtivä ilme kasvoillaan. Tosin, jos Arthurilta kysyttiin, niin se viehättävä hymy oli täysin teeskennelty. Oliko hän juuri ajatellut ranskalaisen hymyä viehättävänä?

''Michelle, pitkästä aikaa'', mies sanoi ilmeisen riemuissaan – niin niin, kyllähän se oli aina innoissaan kun naisen näki – ja kiiruhti suukottamaan tytön poskia.

''Hauska nähdä sinuakin Francis'', Michelle naurahti heleästi, vastaten toisen ranskalaiseen tervehdykseen.

''Ja Arthur'', Francis kääntyi hänen puoleensa, mutta yksi tähän suunnattu, varsin murhaava katse sai tämän pysymään paikoillaan.

Mutta hymy ei kadonnut minnekään. Itse asiassa näytti siltä, että Francis olisi oikein yrittänyt vietellä Arthuria. Ei se toiminut, ei tietenkään. Tai niin Arthur ainakin halusi itselleen uskotella, vaikka pieni tykähdys hänen sisällään aiheutuikin.

Francis kuitenkin vain jatkoi hymyilyään ja siihen hymyyn sekottui pian pienen pieni, yhtäaikaa viekas ja kiusoitteleva sävy.

''Ymmärsitkö sinäkin viimein, että et tuoksu lainkaan... viehättävälle?'' ranskalainen kysyi. ''Enköhän minä sinullekin jotain keksi! Ruusua ja kanelia, kenties...''

''Turpa umpeen'', Arhur kivahti. ''Minussa ei ole tasan tarkkaan mitään vikaa.''

''Ei, ei tietenkään'', Francis kiirehti sanomaan. ''Mutta tuo palaneen skonssin haju...''

Luultavasti tämä kiista olisi jatkunut pidempään, mutta se katkesi Michellen varsin huvittuneeseen nauruun.

''Te kaksihan riitelette kuin vanha aviopari!'' tyttö naurahti.

''Minä en tasan tarkkaan-!'' Arthur aloitti, vaan eipä hänen annettu lopettaa äksyilyään.

Sen sijaan Francis laski kätensä Michellen olkapäille ja veti kasvoilleen toruvan ilmeen. ''Ethän sinä pidä isoveljeä vanhana?''

Michelle hillitsi naurunsa ja pudisteli päätään, yhä kuitenkin hymyillen.

Francis hymyili tytölle ja Arthurin oli pakko myöntää, että sillä hetkellä nämä kaksi todella vaikuttivat sisaruksilta, joista molemmilla oli täysin eri piirteet.

''Mutta nyt'', Francis kuitenkin sanoi ja kohottautui täyteen pituuteensa. ''Minä taisin luvata sinulle hienoimman parfyymin jonka vain saan aikaan.''

Eli ei mitään kovin hienoa, oli ensimmäinen ajatus joka Arthurin mieleen tuli.

''Katsele siis rauhassa'', ranskalainen totesi. ''Minulla ja Arthurilla on hieman aikuisten juttuja.''

Tämä sai Michellen purskahtamaan uuteen hihityskohtaukseen ja Arthurin katsomaan ranskalaista paheksuvaan sävyyn. Mitään hän ei kuitenkaan ehättänyt sanomaan, ennen kuin hänet oli jo kiskottu takahuoneeseen ja sen ovi oli laitettu kiinni.

''Mitä helvettiä sinulla on nyt mielessä?'' britti tivasi heti ensimmäiseksi, ristien kätensä.

''No no, mon cheri'', Francis sanoi hymyillen ja nojautuen samalla häiritsevän lähelle toista. ''Et sinä olisi tänne tullut ellei sinulla olisi jotain minulle.''

Taas tuo itsekeskeisyys lähes säteili toisesta. Arthur kurtisti aavistuksen kulmiaan, saaden ilmeensä näyttämään entistä ärtyneemmältä. Ranskalainen kohotti oikean kätensä ja hieroi peukaloaan ja etusormeaan merkitsevästi yhteen. Raha. Niin, mitäpä muutakaan toisella olisi mielessä.

''Ethän sinä suinkaan ole unohtanut, ettei mikään ole ilmaista'', Francis hymähti. Sitten hymähdys muuttui synkäksi naurahdukseksi.

''Toisaalta...'', ranskalainen aloitti, painautuen vielä lähemmäs ja näykäten brittimiehen korvanlehteä. Ele sai nuoremman värähtämään. ''Jos olet niin kiintynyt rahoisi, on monia muitakin keinoja maksaa.''

Arthur ei kauhean pitkäksi aikaa jäänyt paikoilleen seisoskelemaan. Sen sijaan hän läimäisi Franciksen kauemmas itsestään.

''Älä huoli, sinä saat rahasi niin voit hankkia muutaman huoran'', hän tokaisi äänensävy vain ärtyneemmäksi muuttuen.

Francis vain naurahti ja heilautti kättään. Hetken ajan näytti siltä, että hän antaisi asian olla. Ehkä Francis itsekin suunnitteli aluksi niin. Mutta sitten hänen kätensä kohosi Arthurin leualle ja pakotti toisen sammaleen vihreään katseen itseensä.

''Mutta'', tämä aloitti. Vieläpä varsin pahaenteisesti, jos Arthurilta kysyttiin. ''Ehkä minä haluan täksi yöksi ärtyisän, puskakulmaisen ja skonssin hajuisen brittimiehen?''

''Pidä ne likaiset näppisi erossa minusta'', Arthur ärähti välittömästi. ''Eiköhän sinunlaisellesi riitä vallan mainiosti ne halvat huorat. Muuta tuolla naamalla ei saa. Lisäksi tuo on ällöttävää ja väärin.''

Hyvä on, ehkä saisi. Ehkä. Mutta miesten kanssa pelehtiminen olisi uutta jopa Francikselta. Tai no, mistäpä Arthur sitä tiesi. Mutta hän ei todellakaan lähtisi mukaan moisiin joutavuuksiin. Ja... oliko toinen juuri sanonut hänen kulmakarvojaan puskiksi? Ja ihmiset kehtasivat vielä väittää ranskalaisen olevan jollan tasolla viehättävä.

Tällä kertaa Arthur ei läimäissyt toista kauemmas. Sen sijaan hän takertui ranskalsien ranteeseen ja suorastaan väänsi sen irti leuastaan.

''Sinä saat ne rahasi'', hän tokaisi ääni kylmänä ja tunteettomana. ''Mutta tuota menoa minä katkaisen ranteesi.''

Ei Arthur sitä kuitenkaan katkaissut. Ei sen puoleen, että hänellä edes olisi ollut voimia siihen. Franciksen hymyillessä hieman pahoittelevaan sävyyn hän päästi irti ja astui varmuuden vuoksi hieman kauemmas siinä kahdelle aivan liian ahtaassa huoneessa. Hän oli hetken hiljaa, rauhoittaen sen sisällään leiskuvan, värikkään tunnemyllyn.

''Onko kukaan epäillyt...?'' Arthur kysyi, jättäen lauseen hieman auki.

Mutta elleivät ranskalaisen aivot olleet harvinaisen pienet – mitä britti ei tavallaan edes ihmettelisi – tämä kyllä tajuaisi mihin hän pyrki.

''Ei tietenkään'', Francis kiiruhti sanomaan. ''Minähän olen täysin puhtoinen tämän asian suhteen.''

''Francis'', Arthur lausui toisen nimen vihaiseen sävyyn.

Jotenkin hänellä oli sellainen tunne, että jos poliisi tosiaan epäilisi häntä nämä selvittäisivät missä hän oli ollut. Joku oli voinut nähdä hänet ja Arthur ei todellakaan halunnut olla epäilyksien kärkipäässä.

''Minä mieluusti kuuntelisin sinun huutavan nimeäni muuallakin, mon cheri'', ranskalainen naurahti, muttei antanut Arthurille tilaisuutta heittää häntä millään.

''Beildschmidt kävi toissapäivänä.''

Toteamus sai veren kuohahtamaan Arthurin suonissa.


	4. Luku 4: Siemaisu

**A/N: **Anteeksi, tää luku on laittoman lyhyt, mutta kun niin. Tavallaan siitä olisi mennyt hohto jos olisin venyttänyt sitä,.

Hetken ajan Arthurin ja Franciksen välillä vallitseva hiljaisuus oli lähes veitsellä leikattava. Jos toinen olisi liikkunut, ehkä se olisi tosiaan leikkaantunut kahteen osaan. Mutta kumpikaan ei liikkunut. Francis vain hymyili jopa pelottavan rauhallisesti ja Arthur seisoi täysin aloillaan, kivettynyt ilme kasvoillaan. Suljettujen huulien takana kieli kuitenkin liikkui muodostaen äänettömiä sanoja, joista mikään ei vaikuttanut tarpeeksi viisaalta. Hänen silmin näytti, että Francis olisi oikein nauttinut nuoremman miehen ahdingosta. Ja silti se oli tämä, joka lopulta viilsi taitavasti hiljaisuuden palasiksi.  
"Joku oli ilmeisesti nähnyt sinun tulevan tänne" ranskalainen ilmoitti ja jatkoi vahingoniloisesti: "Ja Feli - tiedäthän, se pieni suloinen italialainen poliisi - paljasti että sinua epäillään."

Kylmät väreet juoksivat pitkin britin selkää. Tietenkin tämä piti sattua juuri hänelle, juuri nyt. Olisi ollut eri asia, jos kyseessä olisi ollut jokin pienempi rikos. Jokin pieni, viaton varkaus. Vaan ei. Miksi hän edes oli mennyt suostumaan tähän? Omaa typeryyttään, liian ylpeänä.

''Ja sinä tietenkin menit kertomaan kaiken'', Arthur totesi kylmästi.

Tietenkin Francis oli kertonut. Sanonut että Arthur oli syyllinen. Poliisit vain odottivat oikeaa hetkea napata hänet. Toisinaan ranskalainen oli niin ärsyttävä, ettei sillä ollut mitään rajaa. Hän tappaisi tämän. Hukuttaisi omiin litkuihinsa.

''Se nyt hieman riippuu siitä, mitä sinä tarkoitat kaikella'', Francis hymähti. ''Tietenkin minä myönsin että sinä olet ollut täällä. Mutta...''

''Mutta?''

''No, minä annoin sinulle alibin. Kerroin että meillä oli ollut hieman... intiimimpi hetki'', ranskalainen naurahti.

Britin sisällä kuohahti. Toinen oli _mitä_? Tämä... tämä oli mennyt valehtelemaan sellaisesta asiasta! Väittänyt että Arthur oli ollut mukana moisessa... moisessa sairaassa hulluudessa. Ei. Ei ei ei. Ei ikinä. Kukaan ei uskoisi. Eihän?

Sen enempää ajattelematta nuoremman nyrkki osui ranskalaisen ah, niin kallisarvoisiin kasvoihin. Tämä ei ehtinyt reagoida vaan horjahti ja osui samalla selkänsä takana olleeseen hyllyyn. Kuului vain kilinää, jokin ranskankielinen kiroiluksi laskettava sana ja räsähtelyä, kun pienet pullot tippuivat lattialle. Huoneeseen tulvahti välittömästi lähes vastenmielinen sekoitus mitä erikoisimpia tuoksuja, jotka sekoittuivat iljettäväksi hajuksi.

''_Merde_, Arthur'', ranskalainen henkäisi, katsoen hävitystä ja pyyhkäisten kosteat kiharat kasvoiltaan.

Francis olisi luultavasti sanonut jotain, vaan ei ennättänyt, kun Arthur jo tarrasi kiinni hänen kaulukseensa. Hänen nenänsä nyrpistyi aavistuksen parfyymien hajun sekoituksen tavoittaessa nenän entistä vahvempana.

''Kuinka. Sinä. Kehtasit?'' loppujen lopuksi britti huusi harvoin. Nyt hän kuitenkin suorastaan karjui sanat ilmoille. ''Sinun on parempi sanoa, ettet ollut tosissasi!''

Francis tuijotti toista miestä hetken aikaa häkeltyneenä, ennen kuin tämän kasvot valuivat hiljalleen peruslukemille.

''Minähän saatoin pelastaa sinun henkesi'', ranskalainen totesi aivan liian viattomaan sävyyn.

Arthur päästi lopulta irti ja Francis astahti aavistuksen taaksepäin kaulaansa hieroen.

''Mieluummin kuollut kuin juorujen kohde'', lyhyempi murahti. ''Tajuatko sinä edes, että sinun pieni valheesi tulee leviämään? Vargas ei osaa pitää suutaan tukossa!''

Sen enempää mitään sanomatta hän avasi oven ja asteli takaisin myymälän puolelle. Siellä Michelle seisoi jonkin hyllyn edessä pieni pullo kädessään. Tämän katse kääntyi välittömästi, kun Arthur asteli lähemmäs.

''Minne Francis jäi?'' tyttö kysyi.

Arthur kohautti olkiaan ja nyrpisti aavistuksen nenäänsä. ''Luultavasti kauhistelemaan omaa hajuaan.''

Michelle näytti hämmentyneeltä ja valmiilta kysymään jotain, vaan Arthur ei sallinut hänelle mahdollisuutta tähän. ''No, oletko löytänyt mitään?''

Ruskeahiuksinen tuijotti hetken aikaa vanhempaa, ennen kuin nyökkäsi hieman epäröiden. ''Kyllä, mutta minun pitäisi varmaan kysyä Franciksen mielipidettä ensin.''

Arthur oli hetken hiljaa. Sammakolla luultavasti menisi pidemmän aikaa ennen kuin tämä edes kehtaisi näyttäytyä kenellekään, sen verran pahalta tämä oli haissut. Eikä hän todellakaan kestäisi katsella mokomaa idioottia pidempään. Ei sen jälkeen, kun tämä oli mennyt levittelemään naurettavia valheitaan. Ranskalainen saattoi nyt maata kaikkien kanssa, niin miesten kuin naistenkin, vaan Arthur

oli aivan toisenlainen. Ei hän välittänyt miehistä, moinenhan oli aivan naurettavaa!

''Pääset varmaan kotiin itsekin?'' britti kysyi. ''Minä en suoraan sanottuna kestä sitä kirottua ranskalaista yhtään kauemmin.''

Michelle nyökkäsi jälleen. ''Tulen suorinta tietä heti tämän jälkeen.''

Arthur hymähti. Hän saattoi olla hieman ylisuojelevainen. Michellehän oli melkein aikuinen, eikä hän siltikään ollut kauhean innokas päästämään tyttöä yksin minnekään, vaikka matka lyhyt olikin.

''Nähdään sitten illalla'', Arthur totesi ennen kuin asteli ovelle.

Ennen kuin hän sulki oven, hän ehätti juuri kuulemaan Michellen äänen. ''Herran isä Francis, mitä sinulle on tapahtunut?'' Tämä sai vain vinon hymyn nousemaan britin huulille. Parempi olisi keksiä ensi kerralla paremmat selitykset.

Ennen kuin Arthur lähti suuntaamaan kotia kohti, hän kuitenkin teki pikaisen vierailun kirjakauppaan. Ei mitään ihmeellistä, vain jotain romanttista iltalukemista, oma kirjahylly kun oli jo useaan otteeseen läpikäyty.

Hänen päässään kuitenkin häivähti matkan aikana pieni, ohi menevä ajatus. Haittasiko Franciksen valhe todella häntä niin paljon? Haittasi, aivan varmasti. Mutta ei kuitenkaan. Äh, miksi hän edes vaivautui miettimään moista? Tietenkin se haittasi häntä, hän ei todellakaan sietänyt sen idiootin levittämiä juoruja. Jotka varmasti leviäisivät, kun oli kyse eräästä italialaisesta poliisista.

Saavuttaessaan talonsa, löysi Arthur Peterin portailta istumasta. Heti vanhemman veljensä nähdessään poika kuitenkin ponnahti seisomaan ja asteli tämän luokse.

''Hei idiootti!'' nuorempi huusi jo hyvän matkan päästä. ''Tuolla on jotain poliiseja odottamassa!''

Arthur pysähtyi. Poliiseja? Oliko hän...? Mutta Francis... Ei, siihen ranskalaiseen ei ollut luottamista. Ehkei hän ollut vielä kuitenkaan jäänyt kiinni. Ehkä kyseessä oli vain pieni, viaton kuulustelu. Hänen ei kannattaisi sännätä pakoon suin päin.

Tämän ajatuksen myötä Arthur nyökkäsi Peterille.

''Jää sinä ulos'', hän totesi tiukasti, saaden nuoremman luomaan häneen tyytymättömän katseen. ''Ei vastalauseita.''

Kuin näiden sanojen vahvistukseksi hän asteli ovelle. Eteiseen päästyään hän veti oven kiinni perässään.

''-te ette tosissanne voi väittää että Arthur olisi-!'' häntä tervehti heti alkuun Alfredin äänekäs huuto.

Olohuoneesta se varmaan tuli. Niinpä britti asteli sinne, kengät jalassaan pitäen sen pahimman varalta. Ei ollut edes niin tavatonta olla kengät jalassa sisätiloissa. Alfredin, tämän veljen – jonka nimen Arthur oli jälleen unohtanut – ja kahden muun miehen katseet kääntyivät häneen. Nyt pitäisi olla rauhassa ja käyttäytyä mahdollisimman luonnollisesti.

''Herra Beildschmidt, herra Vargas'', Arthur tervehti miehiä nyökkäyksellä.

''_Guten Tag_ herra Kirkland'', vaaleahiuksinen tervehti. ''Toivottavasti emme keskeyttäneet mitään.''

Aksentti oli paksu ja jollei sitä nimestä olisi voinut päätellä, puheen perusteella viimeistään oli helppo päätellä, että kyseinen mies oli saksalainen. Tämän vieressä seisova lyhyempi italialaismies heilautti pirteästi kättään.

''Ette suinkaan'', Arthur vastasi muodollisesti. ''Mitä asianne koskee?''

Vaan eipä annettu Ludwigille mahdollisuutta edes aloittaa, kun Alfred jo ryntäsi lähemmäs brittiä.

''Ne väittävät että sinä olet varas, mutta tietenkään et ole, ethän Artie?'' tämä selosti nopeasti.

Jotenkin Arthurin onnistui pitää ilme tyynenä. Jos miehet tosiaan olivat kahdestaan, hänellä olisi edelleen mahdollisuuksia paeta paikalta tarpeen niin vaatiessa.

''Herra Jones on nyt käsittänyt asiamme hieman väärin'', saksalainen tokaisi. ''Meillä on syytä tosin epäillä teitä, ja ymmärrätte varmaan, että näinä aikoina käymme pienimmätkin epäilyt läpi.''

''Eli te kehtaatte väittää, että minä olisin ollut osallisena viikon takaiseen ryöstöön?'' Arthur kysyi paheksuvaan sävyyn.

''Kuten sanoin, epäilys on hyvin pieni'', Ludwig totesi. ''Mutta teidän tilillenne ilmestyi sievoinen summa rahaa vain muutama päivä sitten. Lisäksi kun tarkemmin tutki, vastaavia siirtoja on ollut aiemminkin.''

''Mutta älä huoli!'' tämän vieressä oleva italialainen hihkaisi pirteästi. ''Francis sanoi että te olitte silloin olleet tekemässä rakkausjuttuja ja että hän oli...''

Arthur rykäisi, naama himmeästi heloittaen, saaden Vargaksen hiljenemään. ''Perheeni lähettää minulle aina välillä rahaa. Ja en haluaisi puhua Franciksesta, pahoittelen.''

Saksalainen nyökkäsi jotenkin ymmärtävään sävyyn ja loi kollegaansa varsin paheksuvaan sävyyn.

''Pyydän kuitenkin, että tulette mukaamme, jotta voimme suorittaa perusteellisen kuulustelun'', tämä totesi.

''Mutta me otamme yhteyttä perheeseesi ja välittäjän jäljille on jo päästy! Joten sen ei pitäisi kestää kauaa. Ja sen jälkeen minä voin tarjota sinulle pastaa ja-'', italialainen aloitti jälleen hölöttämisensä. Ja jälleen se katkaistiin, kun Ludwig lausui toisen nimen tiukasti.

Arthur kalpeni aavistuksen. Ei ollut totta. Honda ei jäisi kiinni, ei ollut jäänyt aiemminkaan! Tosin... ei hänkään ollut koskaan ollut epäiltynä.

''Herra Kirkland?'' saksalainen lausui hänen nimensä aavistuksen kysyvään sävyyn. ''Onko tässä jokin ongelma?''

''Ei, ei tietenkään'', britti sanoi rauhalliseen sävyyn. ''Paitsi että te ette saa minua suosiolla minnekään.''

Ennen kuin kukaan ehti reagoida, hän oli jo rynnännyt ovelle ja vain paria sekuntia myöhemmin pihalle. Takaa kuului saksaksi lausuttu sana – ilmeisesti se oli jotain hieman rumempaa – ja sitten juoksuaskeleet. Arthur juoksi hetken eteenpäin ja kaarsi sitten sivukadulle. Pakeneminen ei ollut hänen tapaistaan, mutta ei hän minnekään vankilaankaan menisi.

Juoksiko hän tosiaan? Hän ei tiennyt kauanko hän vain puikkelehti katujen välissä, tietämättä seurattiinko häntä enää vai ei. Arthur tunsi kuinka hänen ylpeytensä varisi ja tuntui, että hän olisi säälittävä. Ehkä hän olikin. Kun hän oli ottanut muut asumaan luokseen, hän oli tarvinnut enemmän rahaa, eikä hänen kirjurin urasta saamansa rahat riittäneet. Yleisesti ammatti olisi ollut tuottoinen, mutta hän ei koskaan saanut kunnon töitä. Ja kykenemättömänä pyytämään yhtään rahaa ärsyttäviltä veljiltään, joita hän ei ollut vuosiin nähnyt, hän oli alentunut varastamaan. Sitten hän oli tavannut Hondan ja sen jälkeen Franciksen. Ja lopulta oli varmistettu, ettei hän pääsisi pois rikoksen katkeamattomasta kierteestä.

Arthur kuitenkin juoksi. Jalat väsyivät ja hän vuoksi edelleen. Alkoi sataa, tuli kylmä ja hän juoksi silti. Tuntui, kuin hän olisi juossut useita tunteja ja pinnistänyt kuntonsa äärimmilleen. Lopulta jalat vain pysähtyivät. Hän painautui hetkeksi seinää vasten huohottamaan. Pysyi siinä hetken. Ja sitten hän jatkoi jälleen matkaansa, huojuen varsin vaarallisen näköisesti, valmiina lyyhistymään maahan hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Mutta hän ei lyyhistynyt.

Ja lopulta, kellon lyödessä yhdeksän kertaa, hän löysi itsensä Franciksen ovelta.


	5. Luku 5: Juominen

**Miyu-chan: **Hienoa että tätäkin luetaan : D Mahtavaa että pidit (ja kommentoit!).

**A/N: **Tämä on luultavasti näistä luvuista se josta vähiten pidän... *huoh* Tässä kun ei ole mitään tärkiää, mitä nyt tuupin noiden kahden suhdettä etiä päin.

-.-

Arthur ei ollut koskaan käynyt Franciksen asunnossa, joka oli mokoman putiikin yläkerrassa. Itse asiassa se oli melko viihtyisä, vaikkakin aivan liian prameileva. Tavaroista saattoi selkeästi päätellä tämän olevan ranskalainen, lähes jokainen esine viittasi siihen suuntaan. Mutta kullatut tuolit, pöydät ja kaikki... Se oli jo aivan liikaa.

Jos häntä ei olisi väsyttänyt niin paljoa, hän ei olisi istunut siellä. Jos hän ei olisi antanut paniikin vallata mietään, hän olisi ehkä selvinnyt ilman sen kummempia. Vaan ei. Hän oli rynnännyt suin päin ulos, kastunut sateessa ja oli siinä juuri nyt – vettä valuvana kastelemassa ranskalaisen varsin kalliin näköistä divaania. Ei niin että se olisi Arthuria pahemmin liikuttanut.

Takanaan britti saattoi kuulla oven avautuvan ja ennen kuin hän ehti päätään kääntää, hän oli jo varma että saapuja oli Francis. Kukapa muukaan se olisi ollut? Ranskalainen kantoi käsissään hyvin epämääräistä vaatenippua ja hymyili jokseenkin kierosti. Tosin, ainahan se näytti siltä. Yhtä tyhmältä.

''Sanoinko jo että olet idiootti?'' ranskalainen kysyi, ojentaen pinkan nuoremmalle miehelle. ''Etkö tosiaan halua, että kerron Michellelle tai Mathieulle tai jollekin?''

''Taitaa olla molemmille mieluisampaa jos otan tuon kohteliaisuutena...'', Arthur mutisi. ''Ja ei, en todellakaan halua. Heitä ei tarvitse tähän sotkea.''

''Miten vain, miten vain...'', Francis huokaisi.

Ehkä oli tosiaan parempi olla vaiti. Vaikka nämä ja Alfred huolestuisivatkin pahemman kerran. Ja ei Franciksella itselläkään ollut mitään hinkua olla osallisena asiassa.

Mitä hän oli tehnyt saadakseen britin riesakseen? Vaikka pakkohan se oli myöntää, että kaikessa ylpeydessään ja kärttyisyydessään Arthur oli tavallaan hyvin suloinen persoona. Ja hyvin, hyvin mielenkiintoinen.

''Noh? Aiotko sinä vaihtaa niitä vaatteita vai et?'' ranskalainen naurahti.

''Herra on hyvä ja katoaa hetkeksi'', Arthur tuhahti.

Francis naurahti ilmeisen huvittuneena. ''Me olemme molemmat miehiä, mon cheri'', hän toteti saaden vastaukseksi vain terävän mulkaisun.

Ranskalainen huokaisi ja tarttui kiinni Arthurin paidan kaulukseen. ''No minä sitten autan sinua, kerran et itse osaa.''

''Pidä ne likaiset näppisi erossa minusta!'' Arthur kivahti ja huitaisi toisen kädet kauemmas.

''Minäpä kerron sinulle pari tosiasiaa, mon cheri'', Francis aloitti. Hän otti toisella kädellään kiinni britin leuasta ja kohotti tämän katseen omaansa. ''Sinun kaunis naamasi komeilee aamulla jokaisen lehden etusivulla, enkä ihmettelisi vaikka se olisi aika pian jo seinissäkin. Sinä et niin vain pääse maasta, eikä sinulla ole niin vain mahdollisuutta elää normaalia elämää täällä. Pankissa olevat rahasi viedään. Etkö sinä tosiaan halua viimeistä mahdollisuutta elää?''

Arthur vain tuijotti Francista sanomatta mitään. Toinen oli tosiaan oikeassa. Hän itse oli elänyt vain siinä hetkessä, paremman huomisen toivossa, uskossa siitä että hän heräisi aamulla aurinkoiseen, hyvään päivään. Mutta ei tietenkään heräisi. Hänen osaltaan huominen olisi sama kuin Helvetti, ellei pahempikin.

Lopulta hän ei ajatuksiinsa vajonneena jaksanut edes välittää siitä, että Francis napitti hänen paitansa auki ja laski toisen kätensä sivelemään hänen rintakehäänsä. Ei, siinä vaiheessa hän työnsi järkensä syrjään ja kietoi kätensä toisen kaulan ympärille. Hän tunsi ranskalaisen pysähtyvän hetkeksi, ennen kuin tämän kasvot valtasi jokseenkin tietäväinen hymy.

''Minä tiesin että sinä suostuisit, mon cheri'', Francis naurahti.

''Älä vain ylpisty liikaa, egosi ei kohta enää mahdu huoneseen'', britti puolestaan sanoi virnuillen.

Keskustelu ei kestänyt sen kauempaa. Arthur kurottautui ylemmäs ja heidän huulensa koskettivat. Ensimmäinen suudelma oli varovainen, jokseenkin kokeileva ja nopea. Toinen oli jo hieman pidempi, rohkeampi ja intohimoisempi. Franciksen toinen käsi kietyi Arthurin lapaluulle, toisen painautuessa hänen päänsä viereen, vasten divaanin punaista kangasta. Samalla Arthur napitti haparoivin, hieman tärisevin sormin ranskalaisen paidan auki.

Kun suudelma rikkoutui hetkeksi molempien vetäistessä henkeä, heidän katseensa kohtasivat. Franciksen silmistä paistoi kiihko, eikä Arthur ollut aivan varma olisiko hänen pitänyt pelätä sitä, vaiko olla tyytyväinen itseensä. Toinenhan oli jumalauta mies. Britti tosin epäili, että hänen silmistään kuvastui aivan samanlainen tunne, ainakin jos häntä kalvavasta tunteesta ja Franciksen ilmeestä saattoi päätellä jotain.

Katsekontakti kuitenkin särkyi, kun Arthur otti itseään niskasta kiinni. Kun kerran tässä oltiin, rikkomassa vähän joakista sääntöä, niin pitihän se sitten tehdä kunnolla. Hän veti ranskalaisen kasvoja lähemmäs omiaan, tuntien hetken ajan toisen kuuman hengityksen kasvoillaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan kiinnittänyt siihen enempää huomiota, ennen kuin näykkäisi toisen korvalehteä kevyesti muutaman kerran. Siitä hän siirtyi varsin nopeasti alemmas, käyden läpi ranskalaisen kaulan kohoumat, nuolaisten kevyesti tämän aataminomenaa ja jatkaen sitten tietään solisluulle.

''Olet pahempi kuin osasin edes kuvitella'', Francis huokaisi, tämän hengähdyksen kutitellessa Arthurin niskaa.

Nuorempi hätkähti aavistuksen, mutta virnisti sitten toisen vaaleaa ihoa vasten. ''Oletko sitten kuvitellut paljonkin?''

Franciksen hymy pehmeni aavistuksen, vaikka se jäikin Arthurilta huomaamatta. Ranskalainen työnsi hänet kauemmas, saaden britin kohottamaan päätään. Jälleen kerran katsekontakti jäi lyhyeksi. Toinen käänsi Arthurin yläruumista aavistuksen, ennen kuin painoi tämän makuulleen, asettuen itse häenn päälleen, varoen kuitenkaan laskemasta liikaa painoaan toisen keholle.

Huulet hakeutuivat jälleen yhteen, kahta entistä intohimoisempaan suudelmaan. Sen lomassa katosivat loputkin vaatteet – ensiksi pitkät housut, sitten alushousut. Loppuilta ja yö olivat Arthurille sumeaa sotkua, josta hän muisti vain käheäksi huudetun äänensä ja kivun, joka tukahtui nautinnon alle.

-.-

Ilta oli kulunut Kirklandin kartanomaisessa talossa vaivaantuneessa, yhä häkeltyneessä hiljaisuudessa. Poliisien lähdettyä jäljelle jäänyt nelikko oli hiljentynyt täysin, eivät sanoneet toisilleen juuri mitään, vain pari merkityksetöntä sanaa. Jokainen pui tapahtumia ajatuksissaan.

Nuorimpana Peter tietenkin meni jo aikaisin sänkyynsä, myöhemmin Michelle kävi vielä varmistamassa, että poika oli varmasti saanut nukahdettua. Peterin lapsenmieli ei kyennyt ymmärtämään tapahtumia, eikä nuorimmainen osannut myöskään ajatella niitä samalla tavalla. Hän oli päivän aikana yrittänyt puhua, kysellyt kaikilta että onko se idiootti tulossa takaisin. Mutta kaikki mitä hän oli saanut vastaukseksi, oli vain pään pudistuksia tai olan kohautuksia. Edes Alfred ei ollut sanonut mitään.

Lopulta, illan muututtua yöksi vain Michelle oli jalkeilla. Hän istui keittiön pöydän ääressä, kasvot sen puuta vasten painuneina. Mitä, miksi, kuinka? Kysymykset olivat risteilleet hänen mielessään useita tunteja, ilman että ne olleet saaneet vastauksia. Entä jos se kaikki oli vain unta? Hyvin synkkää, tiheää painajaista? Hän heräisi aamulla, ja Arthur olisi toivottamassa hänelle hyvää huomenta. Mutta ei ollut. Tämä ei ollut sellaista, mitä hän edes syvällä alintajunnassaan voisi kuvitella.

Häntä väsytti. Mutta ei nukuttanut. Hän ei kykenisi nukkumaan vaikka yrittäisikin, vaikka eihän valveilla olostakaan mitään hyötyä ollut.

Yläkerrasta kuului askelia. Kahdet, ehkä? Michelle ei jaksanut ajatella asiaa sen tarkemmin noustessaan seisomaan. Toivottavasti Peter ei vain ollut herännyt... Hän hieraisi nopeasti silmiään, ennen kuin asteli aulaan, juuri parahiksi näkemään miten Alfred ja Matthew tulivat portaita alas.

''Mic? Vieläkö sinä olet hereillä?'' Alfred kysyi.

Jopa tämän ääni oli lannistunut ja synkeä, eikä se ollut jokapäiväinen näky.

''Ette tekään nukkumassa ole'', tyttö totesi. ''Meidän pitää oikeasti puhua.

Ja jälleen heidän välillään oli kymmenen minuutin hiljaisuus, jonka aikana Matthew ja Alfred vain istuivat sen samaisen pöydän ääressä johon Michelle oli aiemmin nojannut, tytön itse keittäessä teetä heille.

Kun he sitten lopulta istuivat kupit kädessä pöydän ääressä, kukaan ei oikein tiennyt miten aloittaa keskustelu. Jokainen haki sanoja, maiskutteli niitä kielensä päällä.

''Arthur ei olisi panikoinut niin jos hän ei olisi... tuota.. syyllinen'', Matthew aloitti lopulta heiveröisellä äänellä.

Se oli itsestäänselvyys. Itsestäänselvyys, jota kukaan heistä ei olisi halunnut uskoa.

''Mutta eihän varastaminen niin paha asia ole...! Ei Arthur siitä kovin paljoa vankeutta saa!''

''Alfred, sinä unohdit nyt keneltä hän varasti'', Michelle huokaisi. ''Ja... ja Beildschmidt sanoi että..''

Tytön ääni ei kantanut enempää. Se sortui ja kyyneleet tulvahtivat hänen silmiinsä. Vieressä istunut Matthew kietoi toisen kätensä tämän ympäri, yrittäen parhaansa mukaan saada tämän rauhoittumaan.

''Älä huoli... Olisiko Arthur oikeasti murhannut jonkun?'' tämä kysyi hiljaisella äänellä.

Niin, olisiko? Saksalaisen mukaan se oli jo selvä asia. Poliisit olivat yhdistelleet erinäisiä murhia varkauksiin jo jonkin aikaa. Beildschmidin mukaan heidän pitäisi saada vain välittäjä nalkkiin ja sitten... Arthurin osuus kaikkeen muuhunkin paljastuisi. Jälleen julma tosiasia, jota kukaan ei halunnut uskoa.

''Arthur vangitaan, ehkä jopa tapetaan!'' Michelle huusi lähes hysterian partaalla. ''Ja mitä sitten? Me joudumme kadulle! Tämä talo, meidän elämämme, Arthur on kustantanut sen kaiken varastetuilla rahoilla. Hän on _murhannut_ meidän takiamme!''

Tytön sanat saivat jälleen paksun hiljaisuuden lankeamaan taloon.

Oliko Arthur tosiaan tehnyt sen kaiken vain heidän vuokseen?


	6. Luku 6: Karvas maku

**A/N: **Kahdelta yöllä tosiaan on paras kirjoittaa, en mene vannomaan että se on sitten sitä parasta laatua x3 Tämäkin alkaa olemaan jo lähellä loppua... Mutta en minä teitä ihan vielä jätä rauhaan.

**Miyu-chan: **Niin usein päivittelen kuin vain suinkin kykenen : ) Ja ei, minä en pysty elämään päivääkään ilman että tämä kuvittelee ajatuksissa, pelkkä ajatus kesken jättämisestä karmii. Kiitos jälleen kommentista, ne piristävät mukavasti.

**FrogFreag: **Mahtavaa että nyt uskallauduit kuitenkin! En minä pahemmin siihen kommentin laatuun huomiota kiinnitä, pelkästään jo se että vaivautuu sen kirjoittamaan lämmittää mieltä.

Tässäpä on teille sitten uutta lukua!

-.-

Kaikuva hengitys. Tunkkainen ilma. Viileä.

Sitä Arthurin elämästä oli tullut. Tai no, eihän se ollut kestänyt vielä kuin kaksi päivää, mutta se tuntui viikoilta. Arthur ei oikein käsittänyt miksi, mutta lopulta Francis oli koitunut hänen pelastuksekseen. Ei, hän oli kyllä yhä Lontoon etsintäkuulutetuin varas, ei sen puoleen. Mutta toinen oli tarjonnut hänelle turvapaikan. Britti olikin aina ihmetellyt missä toinen valmisti myrkkynsä. Hän oli saanut siihen viimein vastauksen. Takahuoneessa oli kellarin luukku. Luukku, jota tuskin huomasi sen laudan saumoja mukailevan muodon vuoksi ja joka piti ylhäältä päin avata aina veitsen tai muun vastaavan avulla. Kellarissa oli kaksi huonetta. Toiseen pääsi heti portaita pitkin, eikä se ollut järin suuri. Kuitenkin sinne oli saatu patja ja Arthurilla oli jonkin verran tilaa kävellä ympyrää jos jalat kyllästyivät paikoillaan olemiseen. Toiseen huoneeseen johti ovi, joka oli aina lukittuna. Ranskalainen oli ilmoittanut, että sinne hänellä ei ollut asiaa. Yläkerran äänet eivät kuuluneet kunnolla sinne ja myöskään britin ei tarvinnut noudattaa ehdotonta hiljaisuutta.

Siellä ollessaan ainoana seurana Francis joka toi aamulla ja illalla jotain syötävää Arthurilla oli aikaa miettiä. Miettiä elämäänsä ja parin päivän takaisia asioita. Miettiä häntä ja Francista makaamassa siinä divaanilla. Miettiä tapahtumia sen jälkeen.

_''Tuo oli vain hetken mielijohde'', huoneen keskellä vain housut jalassa seisova britti ärähti. ''Ei tule toistumaan.''_

___Francis naurahti ja suki lainehtivia hiuksiaan. ''Eikö tarjous turvapaikasta miellytä, mon cheri?''_

___''Lakkaa jo käyttämästä tuota naurettavaa nimitystä!'' Arthur kivahti ja huokaisi sitten syvään ja yrittäen selvästi rauhoittua. ''Ei, ei kiinnosta jos sinä odotat minun ryhtyvän sinun henkilökohtaiseksi huoraksesi.''_

_''Enhän minä nyt moisia ehdottelisi'', ranskalainen sanoi huvittuneesti hymyillen. ''Sen näkee sinusta. Tuo ei ollut vain ''mielijohde'' niin kuin väität. Eihän, Arthur?''_

_Nimen kuuleminen toisen huulilta särähti ikävästi korvaan. Ei, se ei ollut mielijohde._

_''Mitä sinä oikein kuvittelet?'' Arthur kysyi kyyniseen sävyyn. _

_''Voi, minä en kuvittele mitään'', Francis naurahti. ''Hyvä on, se oli mielijohde. Mutta mitä sinä sitten voit luvata minulle? Minulle, joka riskeeraa henkensä sinun henkesi puolesta?''_

_''Minä... Olettaen että minun maineeni puhdistuu. Tai että pääsen pakoon'', Arthur aloitti, jääden epäröimään hetkeksi. ''Jos minä... Jos me tästä selviämme, lupaan suudella sinua. Julkisesti. Kaikkien nähden. Ja sitten voit selittää kaikille siitä, kuinka sinä mukamas valloitit minut ja nauraa jälkeen päin.''_

_Ranskalainen kietoi kätensä btirin ympäri, ja painoi huulensa hetkeksi hänen hiuksiinsa._

_''En minä niin tekisi'', hän huokaisi. ''Je t'aime, Arthur. Je t'aime.''_

_Arthur tuhahti ja iski nyrkkinsä seinään. Kipu iski siihen välittömästi._

''Minä en pidä siitä idiootista'', britti totesi ääneen, kuin vakuuttaakseen itsensä asiasta.

Mutta ääni tuntui syytävän pelkkiä valheita, huutavan väärää totuutta. Francis hoki olevansa rakastunut jokaiseen, ei hänen pitäisi ottaa sitä tosissaan.

''Vihaan sinua'', Arthur sanoi. ''Minä vihaan sinua Francis helvetin Bonnefoy.''

Hän yritti saada äänensä vakaan uskottavaksi, epäonnistuen siinä pahasti.

''Minä en ole rakastunut sinuun.''

-.-

Kahdeksannen päivän aamuna Arthur ei ollut hereillä kun Francis laskeutui kellariin. Hän heräsi vasta kun ranskalainen painoi huulensa hänen poskelleen.

''_Réveillez-vous, mon cheri_'', tämä kuiskasi hänen korvaansa, saaden sammalen vihreät silmät raottumaan aavistuksen.

Jotenkin Arthur olisi odottanut, että sellaisen herätyksen jälkeen Francis olisi hymyillyt lempeästi, niin kuin hymyili muinakin aamuina, mutta ei. Tällä kertaa hänen kasvonsa olivat vakavat. Hän ei toivottanut hyvää huomenta niin kuin ennen, nousi vain seisomaan.

''Toin aamupalan ja lehden. Suosittelisin lukemaan sen'', ranskalainen totesi. ''Menen ylös, avaan tänään aikaisemmin.''

Ja niin Francis lähti.

Arthur makasi hetken aikaa aloillaan, selvästi hämmentyneenä toisen käytöksestä. Ei hän tiennyt kauanko siinä meni, hän vain makasi. Lopulta hän nousi ylös ja vilkaisi pientä tarjotinta, jolla oli pari palaa patonkia ja höyryävä kupillinen maitokahvia. Toinen pitäytyi siis edelleen ranskalaisessa. Mutta sen sijaan, että hän olisi syönyt, Arthur otti lehden käteensä ja avasi sen.

Heti etusivulla oli hänen kuvansa. Ja lisäksi sen vieressä oli kuva tummahiuksisesta, selkeästi aasialaisesta miehestä.

Kiku Honda.

Arthurin sydän jätti yhden lyönnin väliin ja sormet puristuivat lehden ympärille. Honda oli jäänyt kiinni_. Honda oli jäänyt kiinni_. Hän luki artikkelin. Luki toisen kerran. Ja luki vielä kolmannenkin. Sitten lehti putosi lattialle ja Arthurin kädet tärisivät. Hänen olemuksensa lysähti täysin.

Ei hän selviäisi.

Helvetin Honda. Miksi hän ikinä oli luottanut siihen mieheen? Lehden etusivulla oli listattuna lähes jokainen hänen tekemänsä ryöstö ja pahimpana kaikista, useita murhasyytöksiä.

Yllättäen Arthurilla ei ollut enää nälkä.

-.-

Kolmastoista päivä. Sunnuntai. Franciksen kellariin tuoma kello näytti puolikolmea. Ranskalaisen kauppa oli tänään kiinni, ja hän oli sanonut tulevansa jossain vaiheessa päivää hakemaan Arthurin ylös, jotta tämä pääsisi pitkästä aikaa käymään kunnolla pesulla. Keskellä viikkoa hänelle kun suotiin vain pari minuuttia illasta.

Päivät kuluivat hitaasti. Oliko hän tosissaan ollut siellä vain vajaat pari viikkoa? Aika tuntui kuukausilta. Ainoa keino kuluttaa aikaa oli Franciksen kanssa puhuminen ja tämän satunnaisesti tuomien kirjojen lukeminen. Olihan hänellä toki paperiakin, toisinaan hän kirjoitteli jotain. Mutta vain satunnaisesti, eikä mitään järkevää. Toisinaan hän piirteli papereiden nurkkiin. Mutta mitään tähdellistä ei ollut ja Arthur ei loppujen lopuksi osannut elää toimettomana.

Viisarin liikuttua puolikkaan kierroksen kellarin luukku viimein avautui ja Arthur saattoi viimein nousta katutason kerrokseen. Ikkunat oli peitetty verhoilla eikä ulos nähnyt, mutta tuttu, turvallinen sateen ropina rauhoitti britin mieltä.

''Anteeksi kesto, mon cheri'', Francis sanoi, painaen huulensa nopeasti Arthurin huulille. ''Alfred ja Gilbert kävivät täällä.''

_''Minä en oikeasti usko, että Artie murhaisi ketään!'' _

_Alfredin huuto täytti koko alakerran, Franciksen mielessä kävi, että ehkä Arthurkin oli kuullut sen. Tai sitten ei. Poika oli tullut vain hetkeä aiemmin hakemaan Michellen sinne pari päivää sitten unohtaman takin. Ja Gilbert, joka oli tullut toista aikaisemmin, oli kommenteillaan aiheuttanut äskeisen huudahduksen. _

_Francis sääli Alfredia. Hän sääli Matthewia, Michelleä ja Peteriä. Jokainen tuntui olevan tavalla tai toisella poissa tolaltaan. Eikä se ollut mikään ihme, kun otti huomioon näiden holhoojan kovan kohtalon. Holhoojan, joka muiden tietämättä oli juuri silläkin hetkellä heidän alapuolellaan._

_''Minä etsin hänet. Jos kukaan ei usko että hän on syytön, niin me lähdemme kaikki. Minä, Arthur, Michelle, Matt ja Peter. Minä vähät välitän jostain poliisista!'' Alfred huusi, saaden Franciksen hiljenemään._

_Vaan Gilbertiin tällä ei ollut vastaavaa reaktiota. Sen sijaan saksalainen naurahti. _

_''Ilo nähdä miten kuvittelit sen tekeväsi. Bruderista nimittäin kannattaa välittää. Se työnarkomaani on tosissaan tämän suhteen'', mies ilmoitti. ''Se luultavasti jahtaisi Kirklandia vaikka maailman ääriin ja takaisin.''_

_''Ai, sinä uskot tosielämän mestarietsiviin?'' Alfred naurahti kuivahkosti._

_''En. Mutta minä tunnen veljeni'', saksalainen tokaisi. ''Usko pois, häntä sinä et pääse pakoon. __Muistan toki lähettää sinulle selliisi sitten kortin, jossa lukee kissankokoisilla kirjaimilla ''Mitä minä sanoin''.''_

_''Kuule, ei kiinnosta'', blondi tokaisi kylmäkiskoisesti. _

_''No, se on sinun ongelmasi.''_

Arthur tuijotti Francista hetken aikaa, huoli silmistä paistaen.

''Eihän se idiootti oikeasti lähtenyt etsimään minua?'' hän kysyi.

''En usko'', ranskalainen totesi. ''Käskin häntä huolehtimaan ensisijaisesti muista. Ja Alfred on sen tapainen ihminen, että eiköhän hän tee sen.''

Arthur nyökkäsi. Hän olisi halunnut tavata kaikki sisaruksensa – tai niin kutsutut sellaiset. Hän olisi halunnut halata jokaista, sanoa että kaikki järjestyy ja pahoitella sitä, että hän on huono ihminen. Mutta eihän hänellä moiseen ollut mahdollisuutta.

''Hei, älä nyt näytä tuolta'', Francis sanoi, tarttuen kiinni hänen leuastaan. ''Kaikki järjestyy.''

Pian Arthur tunsi Franciksen huulien kosketuksen omillaan.Hän kohotti kätensä miehen olkapäille ja vastasi hentoon, mutta silti niin tunteikkaaseen suudelmaan.

Se keskeytyi keskeytyi koputukseen. Molemmat hätkähtivät ja vetäytyivät kauemmas toisistaan. He näkivät pelon toistensa kasvoilta. Käsi osui oveen vielä muutaman kerran, ennen kuin oven kahvaa käännettiin. Francis tajusi heti virheensä. Alfred ei ollut lukinnut sitä, eikä hän ollut tajunnut varmistaa sitä ennen kuin oli hakenut Arthurin.

Ovi aukesi ja lyhyen hetken ajan Arthur tajusi tuijottavansa nuorempaa Beildschmidtiä suoraan silmiin. Pelko roihahti hänen sisällään. Tähänkö se päättyisi?

Arthur kuitenkin toimi nopeasti. Sivusilmäyksellä hän havaitsi kirjeveitsen Franciksen pöydällä. Hän peruutti askeleen ja nappasi sen käteensä, ennen kuin kiepsauttl toisen kätensä ranskalaisen kaulan ympäri ja painoi veitsen sitä vasten.

''Askelkin lähemmäs ja Bonnefoy on mennyttä'', britti lausahti.

Ei, ei kirjeveitsi mitenkään erityisen terävä ollut. Mutta hyvällä tuurilla se pitäisi saksalaisen kaukana ja riittäisi takaamaan sen, ettei Francista epäiltäisi hänen auttamisesta. Hetkinen. Miksi hän yritti varmistaa sitä, kun olisi ollut niin paljon helpompaa vain juosta sivuovesta ulos ja sännätä pakoon? Sitä Arthur ei todellakaan tiennyt.

Saksalainen tuntui pääsevän nopeasti tilanteen tasalle ja jos kasvoilla olikin näkynyt jonkin asteinen hämmennys, se väistyi jämäkän ilmeen tieltä.

''Kirkland, sinä et voita mitään hänen tappamisellaan'', Beildschmidt sanoi, ottaen muutaman, pienen askeleen heitä kohti. ''Laske se veitsi alas.''

Äänessä oli tietynlainen käskevä sävy. Sellainen, jota jossain muussa tilanteessa tottelisi mukisematta.

Ajattele kuten murhaaja. Ajattele, niin kuin saisit siitä jotain sairasta nautintoa, Arthur hoki itselleen. Hän painoi veistä paremmin Franciksen kaulaa vasten ja tunsi jonkinmoisen omantunnon pistoksen, kun sen terä värjäytyi punaiseksi ja ranskalainen älähti hiljaa.

''Sinä et halua tehdä tuota'', Beildschimidt sanoi, aivan kuin hänen ajatuksiaan lukien. Aivan kuin toinen olisi ollut varma asiasta.

_Se oli loppu._

Se ei ollut loppu maailmalle, se ei ollut loppu kaikelle. Se oli loppu Arthurille.

Ja jostain syystä hän ei edes yrittänyt tehdä enää mitään siinä vaiheessa. Franciksen veren näkeminen, tämän kivusta kertovan äänen kuuleminen, saksalaisen sanat... Ne yhdessä saivat Arthurin luuhistumaan. Ei, ehkä hän oli ollut luuhistumaisillaan jo pidemmän aikaa, ehkä jopa vuosia. Mutta nyt hänen elämänsä viimeiset tukipilarit sortuivat. Hän ei halunnut enää olla varas, murhaaja, jos siitä ei olisi hyötyä muille.

Veitsi kolahti lattialle, eikä Arthur vastustellut, kun Beildschmidt talutti hänet pois.


	7. Luku 7: Tuskaton loppu

**A/N: **Arvatkaa mitä ihmiset. Nyt on enää epilogi kirjoitettavana! En ole tähän osaan ihan niin tyytyväinen kuin voisin olla, mutta tämän parempaa en kaiken muun keskellä tällä kertaa saanua aikaan. Lisäksi tämän kanssa kesti hieman pidempään, en ollut tyytyväinen siihen mitä aluksi aikaan sain, joten kirjoitin koko homman uudelleen.

**FrogFreag: **Kiitos jälleen kerran kommentista : )

**Miyu-chan: **Ei, Gilbert ei ole poliisi. Yritin kovasti saada Ludwigin ja Gilbertin erottumaan toisistaan, ilmeisesti se ei sitten onnistunut niin hyvin, kun Ludwigiakin olen pääosin Beildschmidtiksi kutsunut. Mutta joo, eli Lud on poliisi, Gil ei.

Ja tässä teille sitten tämä osa!

-.-

Siinä vaiheessa Franciksen kellari tuntui omalla tavallaan kodikkaalta.

Selli oli tunkkainen, kostea, ilma oli huonoa ja haju suorastaan sietämätön. Onneksi hänen omaansa vastapäätä olevassa loukossa ei ollut ketään, joten yhdelläkään vangilla ei ollut suoraa näköythteyttä häneen. Mutta huudot... niitä oli joka lähtöön. Uhkauksia, kiroamista, katumuksen sekaista tuskaa... Ne riipivät hänen aivojaan. Monta kertaa päivässä hän tahtoi karjua, osallistua tuohon säälittömään äänien sekamelskaan. Mutta hän halusi äänensä kaikuvan ylitse muiden, peittoavan tuon kymmenien miesten äänen yksinään. Hän halusi hiljentää kaiken. Ne harvat hiljaisuuden hetket... viikossa niistä oli tullut Arthurille korvaamattomia. Tuntui, kuin hän olisi niiden avulla selvinnyt järjissään.

Kolea naurahdus pakeni hänen huuliltaan. Järjissään? Oliko hän koskaan edes ollut täysin _järjissään_? Oli, tietenkin. Mutta jos olisi yhä, hän ei istuisi siellä. Hänellä ei olisi mitään syytä istua siellä.

Hän halusi yhä nähdä muut. Hän halusi nähdä niin kutsutut veljensä, Michellen ja kyllä, Franciksen. Jälkimmäisen ehkä kaikista eniten. Hän ei tiennyt, ehkei heitä päästetty tapaamaan häntä. Niin, se olisi mahdollista. Silti hän tavallaan pelkäsi. Pelkäsi, ettei heitä _kiinnostanut_ nähdä häntä.

Arthur ei kaivannut anteeksiantoa, ei sääliä. Hän ei tarvinnut, ei ansainnut niitä. Hän oli varas ja murhaaja, sitä ei saanut pyyhittyä pois vaikka kuinka yrittäisi. Hän halusi vain nähdä heidät, vain jotta saisi vieritettyä suuren kiven sydämeltään. Hän ei halunnut, että yksikään vihaisi häntä niin paljon, ettei haluaisi nähdä tätä. Se ei poistaisi syyllisyyden tunnetta tai katumusta. Ne vainoaisivat häntä hautaan saakka.

Hautaan saakka. Eli enää hyvin, hyvin vähän aikaa.

_''Tuomitaan kuolemaan.''_

Hän oli päässyt ajatuksesta hetkeksi eroon, mutta nyt nuo sanat palasivat elävinä kummittelemaan hänen mieleensä. Hän kuolisi. Britin kasvoille nousi jonkinmoinen irvistys. Ihmiset katsoisivat kun hän kuolisi. Tietenkin hänet laitettaisiin kärsimään mahdollisimman paljon, sätkimään siinä köyden pätkässä pitkän aikaa, ennen kuin hän viimein tukehtuisi. Nöyryyttävää. Hänen mukanaan menisi viimeiset hänen ylpeytensä rippeet.

Arthur pudisti päätään ja muutti asentoaan sängyllä. Se narahti ikävästi ja hän saattoi tuntea patjan alta rautaisen kehikon. Pääpainui vasten alunperin valkoista, nyt lian värjäämää tiiliseinää. Hän ei voinut väittää että siellä olisi ollut mitenkään erityisen lämmin, mutta jotenkin seinän viileys vasten ohimoa rentoutti. Siitä huolimatta, että seinän toiselta puolelta kuuluvat äänet saavuttivat hänen korvansa entistä voimakkaampana.

Käytävältä kuului askeleita, itseasiassa useammat. Niiden lähestyessä Arthur saattoi pian erottaa vartijan suhteellisen leveän sellin oven kaltereiden välistä. Ohi kiitävän hetken ajan hän uskoi askeleiden jatkavan matkaansa oven ohitse, mutta ne pysähtyivät. Kuului avainten kilinää, narahdus ja kimeä ääni, kun ovi avautui. Lähes automattisesti Arthur suoristi ryhtinsä.

''Odotan ulkopuolella'', vartija ilmoitti sivulleen ja britin sydän jätti yhden lyönnin väliin.

Selliin, hänen selliinsä, astui ne odotetut henkilöt, jokainen heistä. Alfred, Matthew – kyllä, tällä kertaa hän muisti nimen oikein -, Michelle ja Francis. Hetkinen. Peter ei ollut mukana. Tosin, ehkei hän halunnutkaan ainoan biologisen veljensä johon hän oli vielä oletetusti väleissä näkevän itseään sellaisena. Likaisessa sellissä, resuisissa vaatteissa. Likaisten hiusten valuessa kasvoille, joita tummat silmän aluset värittivät. Etenkään, kun toinen oli vain kymmenen. Ovi sulkeutui.

Vaikka hän olikin odottanut sitä hetkeä, hän ei tiennyt miten pitäisi toimia. Francis oli tiennyt jo kauan mikä hän oli, tuskin tämän mielipide hänestä oli muuttunut. Tosin... niin, nyt hän oli vain resuinen mies sellissä, odottamassa omaa kuolemaansa. Matthew ei katsonut häneen, Alfred tuijotti selkeää epäröintiä katseessaan. Ja Michelle... Arthur ei ehtinyt sen pahemmin tulkita tytön ilmettä, kun tämä jo säntäsi hänen kaulaansa.

Sitä oli vaikea käsittää, ellei itse ollut siinä tilassa. Hän oli pelännyt, että jokainen heistä vihaisi häntä täydestä sydämestään. Ja kun ei ollut tuntenut pienintäkään lämpöä tai kosketusta viikkoon... Kun se viimein suotiin, se tuntui taivaalliselta. Ja se sai jo kiven hänen sydämmellään liikahtamaan aavistuksen.

''Oletko kunnossa?'' Michelle kysyi ja astui hieman kauemmas hänestä.

''Niin hyvässä kun tässä tilassa vain voi olla'', Arthur totesi, miettimättä vastaustaan.

Kukaan ei ehtinyt sanoa mitään, kun Alfred astui lähemmäs. Poika, tai oikeammin nyt jo nuori mies, tarttui Arthuria olkapäistä ja antoi sinisten silmiensä pureutua Arthurin vihreisiin. Britti lähes hätkähti sitä tunteiden mylläkkää, joka pelkistä silmistä paistoi. Raivoa, surua, toivoa... Vähän kaikkea.

''Sano ettei se ole totta'', hän vaati, ''Sano, että sinä et oikeasti ole varas tai murhaaja!''

Ääni kohosi huudoksi ja ulkopuolella oleva vartija loi heihin varoittavan silmäyksen. Arthurin sisällä tuntui, kuin jotain olisi vedetty veitsellä kahtia. Omatunto. Joskus, joskus hän toivoi että sitä ei olisi. Ja silti hän tiesi ansaitsevansa jokaisen sisällään tuntuvan kivun vihlauksen.

''Valehtelisin, jos väittäisin niin'', Arthur sanoi totuuden mukaisesti.

Alfredin ilme värähti. Silmissä näkyi hetken ajan pelkkää tuskaa ja epätoivoa, eikä britti saattanut enää katsoa tätä. Katse painui syliin ja siinä lepääviin käsiin. Sormien rosoiset kynnet painuivat kämmeniin. Hän tunsi otteen olkapäissään tiukkenevan. Jotenkin hän oli odottanut, että niin oikeudentajuseilta vaikuttava Alfred olisi päästänyt irti, ehkä jopa kadonnut. Mutta ei.

''Te saatte aivan rauhassa vihata minua'', Arthur jatkoi. ''Mutta tavallaan... Tavallaan minä en kadu mitään. Minä sain tarjota teille muutamaksi vuodeksi hyvän elämän, se riittää minulle.''

Arthur tunsi, kuinka Alfred viimein irrotti otteensa. Sen sijaan hän tunsi lyönnin kasvoillaan. Hän ei älähtänyt, vartija ei näyttänyt edes huomaavan. Tavallaan se tuntui oikeudenmukaiselta. Michelle ja Matthew huusivat Alfredin nimeä, kuin käskynä lopettaa. Ei tämä kyllä jatkanutkaan.

''Lopeta tuollaiset puheet!'' Alfred huusi.

Tämä puhui usein kovaan ääneen, huusi jopa. Mutta tuollaista sävyä Arthur ei ollut koskaan toisen äänessä kuullut.

''Ihan niin kuin kukaan meistä voisi tosissaan vihata sinua'', Alfred jatkoi puhettaan. ''Minä... minä en sano että se mitä sinä teit olisi oikein. Minä en _koskaan _tule unohtamaan sitä. Mutta ne vapauttavat sinut. Joskus. Ja.. ja sitten me voimme jatkaa normaalisti.''

Jälleen kerran Arthur tunsi vihlaisun rinnassaan. Uudelleen. Ja uudelleen. Jos hänen sisällään oli joku joka oikeasti viiltli hänen sisuskalujaan palasiksi, se joku teki hyvää työtä. Tuntui, ettei hän saattanut liikahtaakaan pelkän sisäisen kivun vuoksi. Seuraavana hänen mieleensä nousi hämmennys. Hän uskaltautui kohottamaan katseensa, vaikkei kenenkäään sitä suoranaisesti suunnannutkaan.

''Ne eivät kertoneet...?'' hän kysyi ja paksut kulmat kohosivat aavistuksen. ''Tuomiosta.''

Hän sai kaikki tuijottamaan itseään. Tietenkin kaikki olivat tuijottaneet jo aiemmin, mutta hän sai yhtäaikaa neljä katsettä lähes porautumaan itseensä. Kysyvinä, tiedonjanoisina. Pienellä vilkaisulla hän erotti Franciksen katseessa pelon. Pelon, joka kaikkosi kun ranskalainen tajusi Arthurin huomanneen sen.

''Minulla on kahdeksan päivää'', Arthur totesi, painaen katseensa jälleen käsiinsä.

Huulille nousi hymy. Ei iloinen niin kuin hymyt yleensä. Ennemminkin haikea.

''Sitten... no, ne teloittavat.''

Hiljaisuus. Kukaan ei sanonut mitään. Jokainen seisoi järkyttyneenä aloillaan.

Ensin Matthew. Sitten Michelle. Viimeisenä Alfred. Pian Arthur tajusi olevansa kolmen henkilön tiukassa halauksessa.

Ja jotenkin, jotenkin hän tunti pientä helpotusta tuntiessaan paitansa kostuvan. Ehkei, ehkei häntä oltu hyljätty täysin.

-.-

Aika kului ja lopulta vartija hääsi vieraat ulos. Alfred, Michelle ja Matthew lähtivät, vaikkakin vastahakoisesti. Francis vaati saada hetkeä kaksin hänen kanssaan.

Se heille myönnettiin. Hetken kuluttua Arthur tajusi olevansa sellissä vain Francis seuranaan, ellei sitten ulkopuolella olevaa vartijaa laskettu. Vartijaa, joka ei ilmeisesti ollut kauhean kiinnostunut seuraamaan heidän tekemisiään. Ehkä hän oletti, että Francis olisi loukkaantunut siitä aiemmasta. Kun Arthur oli uhannut häntä veitsellä. Ei tietenkään tarkoituksella, mutta sitähän mokoma ei tiennyt.

Sen sijaan Arthurille suotiin kevyt suukko huulille.

''Sinun ei pitäisi tehdä tuota täällä'', hän sanoi hiljaa. ''Se tästä vielä puuttuisi jos...''

Francis painoi sormensa britin huulille. Aivan. Arthur ei todellakaan halunnut siellä sanoa Francista rikoskumppanikseen tai miksikään muuksi. Ei edes kuiskaten. Se siitä tosiaan puuttuisi, jos ranskalainenkin vangittaisiin.

''Olitko tosissasi?'' Francis kysyi, istuen hänen viereensä sängylle. Ikävä narahdus.

Arthur nyökkäsi. ''Päättivät sen yllättävän nopeasti.''

Francis pyyhkäisi hänen kasvojaan, kait sen oli tarkoitus olla lohduttava ele. Arthur ei kuitenkaan tiennyt miten se häneen vaikutti.

''Francis...'', Arthur aloitti, mutta hiljeni sitten, saaden ranskalaisen luomaan tähän kysyvän, jatkoa vaativan katseen.

''Ne päästävät sinut kyllä vielä käymään, ennen kuin...'', hän hiljeni hetkeksi ja jatkoi lähes kuiskaten. ''Voisitko tuoda yhden pullon?''

Francis hätkähti. Arthur saattoi havaita jonkinasteisen säikähdyksen tämän silmistä.

''Et kai sinä-'', hän ei ehtinyt edes lopettaa kysymystään, kun britti painoi kevyen suukon hänen huulilleen, estäen jatkamisen.

''En, minä en ole niin typerä'', Arthur totesi, pienen virneen noustessa huulille. ''Minä aion paeta. Minä en todellakaan ole menossa heilumaan kaikkien eteen jossain köyden pätkässä.''

Ranskalainen tuijotti häntä hetken aikaa epäuskoisena.

''En mene takuuseen siitä onnistuuko se'', hän ilmoitti hetken kuluttua.

''Siinä tapauksessa taidankin ottaa seuraavan laivan Helvettiin'', Arthur naurahti.

Francis painoi hennon suukon miehen paksuille kulmakarvoille.

''Älä ala noin dramaattiseksi, mon cheri'', hän sanoi. ''Minä tuon sen pullon.''

Arthurin virne muuttui hämmästyttävän länpimäksi hymyksi ja hän kietoi kätensä Franciksen kaulan ympäri, ennen kuin painoi huulensa kunnolla hänen huulilleen.


	8. Epilogi

**Miyu-chan: **En voi itsekään sanoa olevani mikään epäonnelisten loppujen suurin ystävä... Joo, Gilbertin ammattia ei tosiaan mainittu, mutta minun pienessä sisäisessä maailmassani se on baarimikko.

**marinoa: **Hienoa että pidit : ) Minua itseä alkoi hieman kyllästyttämään ne lukuisat ficit joissa Arthur on poliisi, joten siitä sitten syntyi idea tästä. En olettanutkaan että ficci olisi niiltä virheiltä säästynyt, pitäisi vain oppia siihen ettei ole enää Wordia korjaamassa. Ei mitään, ei se minusta mitenkään kankeaa ollut. Ja kiitän kommentista.

-.-

Pieni, lasinen pullo puristettiin kapeiden sormien sisään.

Ahdistus, pelko ja epäröinti. Nuo tunteet risteilivät Arthurin mielessä hänen puristaessaan kättään nyrkkiin niin, että rystyset kalpenivat täysin valkoisiksi. Francis oli lähtenyt vain hetkeä aiemmin ja jättänyt hänet jälleen vankilaäänien kolkkoon maailmaan. Huomenna. Huomenna hän kuolisi. Ellei sitten... Niin. Ellei hän muuttanut tuota oikeuden hänelle määräämää kohtaloa.

Sydän hakkasi, aivan niin kuin se haluaisi rikkoa hänen rintakehänsä ja hypätä ulos. Arthurin käsi kohosi automaattisesti vasemmalle puolelle ylävartaloaan, ihan niin kuin se olisi muka rauhoittanut. Hän yritti hetken aikaa laskea kiivaita iskuja, siinä kuitenkaan onnistumatta. Pää meni hetkessä sekaisin.

Sormet suostuivat viimein hellittämään otettaan pullon ympäriltä ja Arthut saattoi tutkailla kirkasta nestettä. Onneksi vartiointi ei ollut mitään huippuluokkaa, mutta siitä huolimatta hän piti aistinsa valppaina. Eihän sitä koskaan tiennyt milloin joku kävelisi ohi.

Hetken pulloa tuijoteltuaa hän viimein päätyi nitkuttamaan korkkipuisen korkin irti. Hän laski sen sängyllä viereensä, ennen kuin jatkoi nesteen katselua. Se näytti vedeltä, oli jotenkin vaikea uskoa, että sillä saattaisi tappaa ketään. Vaikka hän olikin useaan otteeseen joutunut todistamaan sen toimivuuden. Hän vei pullon nenänsä alle ja nuuhkaisi. Hajukaan ei ollut mitenkään erikoinen. Siitä tuoksahti vain lievästi jokin kasvi. Ei sekään mitenkään erityisen vaarallista.

Jälleen kerran epäröinti laskeutui hänen mieleensä.

Ei. Nyt ei peräännytä. Hän ei todellakaan olisi menossa hirteen.

Smaragin vihreät silmät sulkeutuivat hetkeksi. Ja kun ne avautuivat, niissä oli päättäväinen katse.

_Anteeksi Alfred, Matthew, Peter, Michelle. Te saatte nyt pärjätä ilman minua. Anteeksi Francis. Valehtelin._

Tämän pienen mielen sisäisen anteeksipyynnön jälkeen Arthur puristi jälleen sormensa pullon ympärille. Ilman pienintäkään epäröintiä, hän nosti pullon huulilleen ja kaatoi kaiken sen sisällön suoraan kurkusta alas.

Maku ei ollut ihmeellinen. Ihan niin kuin vettä olisi juonut. Vettä, johon joku oli onnistunut pudottamaan pienen pisaran marjamehua. Hän nosti katseensa kattoon. Nyt olisi sitten myöhäistä katua. Arthurin huulille nousi kapea, jokseenkin ironinen hymy.

''Typerä tapa lopettaa elämä'', hän totesi hiljaa itselleen.

Mutta ehkei hän ansainnut parempaa.

Näiden ajatuksien myötä hänen maailmansa alkoi sumeta ja korvissa kohista. Oli se sentään parempi kuin hirttopuu. Ja niin loputon, tyhjä pimeys imaisi Arthurin mukaansa ja hänen kehonsa kaatui lattialle.

-.-

**A/N: **Se oli sitten siinä. Tuon epilogin kirjoittamiseen ei itse asiassa mennyt sitä viikkoa, ennemminkin minä keskityin pohtimaan kolmea eri lopetusvaihtoehtoani tälle. Lopulta päädyin siihen, etten vain osaa kuvitella tähän mitenkään erityisen onnellista loppua, vaikka tämä ratkaisu nyt jäi itseäkin harmittamaan (tosin, jos joku oli tarpeeksi viisas, niin noiden lukujen nimistäkin saattoi jo vähän päätellä kaikkea). Jaja. Tämä tosiaan oli sitten ensimmäinen pitkä ficci, jonka tosiaan sain päätökseen ja jo se on minun kanssani saavutus sinällänsä. Vaikkakin, olisin voinut keksiä tähän vaikka ja mitä, ja jatkaa äärettömiin. Mutta jääkööt tällä kertaa tähän, ettei tule enää mitään minun aivojeni erinäisiä mielenhäiriöitä mukaan.

Ja miksi juuri tämä lopetus? No, yksi vaihtoehto olisi ollut, ettei Francis koskaan onnistuisi sitä myrkkyä tuomaan ja Arthur hirtettäisiin. Sinällänsä tämä oli kiehtova ajatus, mutten ollut oikein halukas kuvailemaan tuon ajan hirttotapoja, sillä nykyinen hirttomuoto kehittyi vasta jossain vaiheessa 1800-lukua. Sanoisin, että tämän aikaan oli vielä käytössä hieman erilaiset systeemit, joiden ansiosta hirtettävä roikkui siellä köydessä parhaillaan puoli tuntia ennen kuristumista, kun taas nykyään siinä katkeaa niskat heti kättelyssä. Sitten olisi ollut se onnellisempi vaihtoehto, jossa Arthur pakenee ja päätyy elämään Keski-Eurooppaan johonkin pienempään kylään, mutta... ei. Miksi Arthur menisi tappamaan itsensä? Ensinnäkin tuo hirttotuomio ei ole mitenkään erityisen mukava. Ja toisaalta, minun silmissäni sen ylpeys ei salli siellä roikkumista.

Mutta ei sen enempää. Kiitän kaikkia lukijoita - etenkin niitä, jotka tätä kommentoivat, sekä ystävääni Piichiitä, jota ilman tämäkään tarina ei olisi saanut alkua. Mutta älkää luulkokaan, että minä niin väin jätän teitä rauhaan.

**AnnieCristal: **Kiitoksia kommentista ja hienoa että pidit : ) Yksi asia mitä tuossa mietin pitkään oli nimenomaan se, että kirjoitanko minä niistä. Noh, lopulta päädyin jättämään Mattien, Michellen, Alfien, Peterin ja Franciksen osalta auki. Jääkööt teidän mielikuvituksenne varaan.


End file.
